The Clay Butterfly
by sunako-chan
Summary: An Akatsuki was given a mission. A kunoichi was given a mission. Who knew they would fall for each other? My first ever fanfic story… DeiHina crack pairing. Complete.
1. prologue

"**THE CLAY BUTTERFLY"**

♥**Prologue**♥

Notice: There can be spoilers for those who are not reading the manga.

…OoC…

My first ever fanfic story… DeiHina crack pairing…

The two of them looks so cute together! Deidara's my favorite akatsuki member and I think the chemistry between them is perfect.

Ahhh…. A timid, pretty and kind-hearted protagonist paired up with a narcissist, crazy, loud (and not to mention hot) antagonist makes a wonderful couple!

Other pairings included: slight NaruHina and SaiSaku

Forgive me for some grammar mistakes. English isn't my major language.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. All characters made by the very creative Masashi Kishimoto.

My story starts during a mission given to team 8.

Kurenai's still pregnant so Genma's taking her place (wTh? I know but I kinda like him and I think he's cute, so I'm including him in my story.) I also want to retain other parts in the manga here in my story so I decided that Kurenai should still be pregnant, Asuma and Sasori dead, (TT) Hebi team formed, Team7 still looking for Sasuke, Akatsuki hunting the jinchuurikis, (w/ Gaara's Monster extracted already) Tobi as Dei's new partner, and so on…

Moreover, there's a time skip included here… (Made by me and my wild imagination)

During the Sasuke vs. Deidara fight, Dei & Tobi managed to escape because Itachi appeared before Sasuke. During their fight, Itachi got blind (P) and well, Sasuke got heavily injured. In the team Hebi fights, Karin was killed by Sakura and Sai. (Nyahaha! She deserved it… Saku's for Sasu only!) –I wanted Suigetsu to face Sai here, coz of the 'he's Sai's brother theory…' but it'll ruin my SaiSaku pairing… So I didn't let it happen. So then, Suigetsu vs. Kiba and Shino, (I'm imagining lots of actions here) Juugo vs. Kabuto… Well I want them to fight over Sasuke! (Since Oro's inside Kabu's body and Oro… ya know… yaoi) and well, Juugo being overprotective of Sasuke because of the same thing Kimimaro did for Sasuke. (ya know, during the kidnapping part…). As to Kisame, he fought Kakashi again. But Kakashi managed to destroy Samehada. (Hooray for the perverted jounin!) With that, Kisame headed to Itachi and went back to the Akatsuki's hideout. (Including Dei & Tobi). Team Hebi also retreated. Well, Karin got killed and the others were badly injured. Their mission obviously failed.

Team7 and team8 did the same thing... Kakashi explained everything that happened during the Itachi vs. Sasuke fight, because he secretly followed Kisame while the fish face was escaping. A lot of them got injured (naming Sakura, Shino & Akamaru) so they had to rest for about 2 weeks or so. Naruto & company explained everything that happened in their fight to the Godaime. They received direct orders from the hokage herself that they should stay calm and just rest for the moment since its obvious that their enemy, including team hebi, won't be making any moves for the moment. But with Naruto's stubborn self, he immediately protested and requested that they should attack both sides immediately, then… well… retrieve Sasuke. But Sai protested that even their side, is still in the recovery period. And, well, Naruto can't understand that coz he didn't fight anyway. Kakashi agreed with Sai and explained his part that, even if they set off and attack the two teams, (especially team Hebi) it's still obvious that Sasuke won't come with them even if they make him. And for the akatsuki, if ever they manage to go inside their lair, they will surely be in big trouble. Coz what if more powerful akatsuki members are inside, And the leader? They'll be twice more powerful than the ordinary members they fought with. So there's just no way they can make a move for the moment.

Tsunade closed the argument by telling Naruto not to worry coz she'll certainly keep him busy. And with Naruto losing the argument, he just gave up and decided to follow whatever Tsunade's decision will be. (Um, just for the meantime of course…)

So after that, Tsunade decided that for the time being, Naruto, Hinata and Yamato (the 3 Nins who didn't fought in their last battle…) will be teammates for a while and complete non-akatsuki related missions together.

Naruto was fine with that. (Especially Hinata) but he still promised himself that he will get Sasuke back.

---Hooray! And because of the missions they completed together, NaruHina developed deeper and deeper … And well, Naruto started to appreciate Hinata more (?) than just a friend… (Awwww…) During this time, they had a mutual understanding-like relationship with each other, but Naruto can't understand that coz he's just too stupid to realize it. Even though sometimes, he do find himself blushing in front of the Hyuuga.

Hinata's happiest moments started at that time. But she knew it wouldn't last forever. She admitted she likes Naruto's company a lot, and she wanted to be with him. Too bad it's not possible… they weren't teammates after all.

So what Hinata decided to do, (a lot of times actually)… was to tell Naruto what she really felt inside. (More like confessing). But sadly, she always find herself getting tongue-tied and a number of times having to faint a lot in front of him. Maybe because of the pressure, (self pressure?) she felt inside.

Hinata thought.

Time they spend during their missions… Moments they share during their missions…

She should make the most of it…

Whew! That was a long introduction… Have to cut it there already…. Reviews please!!!!!


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back to my own team**

Inside the Konoha hospital

Everyone seemed fine now. Situations like threatening and delicate operations, places like chaotic emergency rooms, and emotions of worried friends and family members have now ended. Hidden leaf ninjas have passed one of life's difficult tests once again.

"Wow. I'm glad you completely recovered and heal yourself…. It's… been a week and a half now since we fought Karin." A smiling Sai cheerfully said.

"It's expected… I'm a medic ninja anyway." Sakura replied while arranging the flowers inside the vase. As far as her head can remember, the yellow daisies were given to her by Naruto, Ino, and Lee.

"Umm… Right…"Sai can see Sakura's eyes turn gloomy. She always shows that sad expression whenever he mentions something related to their team Hebi encounter. He knows it reminded her of Sasuke.

"Just give up already! Sasuke will never come back with you!!! He hates you! Team hebi is where he belongs now!"

The voice of Karin was still echoing at the back of her mind.

'_I… never even had the chance to see him…' _Sakura muttered to herself.

"Wanna go out and eat? Its lunch time already, don't worry, it's my treat." The voice of Sai startled the absent-minded medic ninja.

"Y...You sure?"

"Hell yeah! You saved me from Karin's jutsu right? I'm the reason you got severely injured… Think of this as a payback…" Sai smirked. He knew Sakura can't refuse.

"Eh…You got a point there… I'll just finish fixing my hair then."

"Ok. I'll wait downstairs."

With that, Sai left the room with a big smile across his face.

Inside the Hokage's office

…sound of knocking at the door…+

"Come in!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Ah. Shizune… What is it?"

"Shino and Akamaru… they're fully recovered now…"

"That's great. That'll please Kiba."

"It's all thanks to Sakura. She recently recovered from her injuries… And she voluntarily helped us. You trained her well Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah… I guess so…"

Shizune smiled. A minute of silence passed… But a question disrupted it.

"So… What's the plan now Tsunade-sama? Are we heading on for Akatsuki?"

"Definitely not"

"…Wha??.. Why???"

"We still have to wait for the reports regarding Akatsuki's movements. Same goes with team Hebi. If we make any unplanned and reckless moves, we'll be a goner. Let's just wait. And for now, let's concentrate on accomplishing the missions given to us."

"You mean team 7 and team 8, right?"

"Precisely. Back to their normal tasks… Completing missions. We can't do anything concerning our enemies right now; especially when Akatsuki recently moved their hideout."

"WHAT? You didn't tell me that! How?!"

"I sent some ANBUS days ago to check on them. They weren't there."

"…That's… Bad news…"

"Uh-huh…"

"So…. Time for me to call team7 and team 8 then, right?"

"Yes please."

Twenty minutes after Shizune got going…

-The blissful office of the Hokage was once again filled with noise.-

"WHAT??!! Then let's look for their new hideout immediately!!!"

"Ugh… Naruto! I thought we already talked about this…" A sudden response from Sai was heard.

"But we're not attacking them! We'll just look for them!" Naruto argued.

"It's not that easy Naruto. It'll take time… Informations and reports are needed.

But don't worry; our search team will start looking for their hideout immediately once they get a chance." The reply made by Tsunade made everyone quiet.

"So for the meantime… Team 7 and team 8 will do their own missions separately again, right?" Kakashi broke the silence.

"Correct" Answered Tsunade.

Upon hearing this, Hinata's smile turned upside down. This is what she's afraid of.

But she didn't know a part of Naruto was also feeling the same. Both of them felt sad that they'll have to part ways. They didn't inform each other though.

Naruto still can't realize it… but he's starting to 'like' Hinata.

"That's all for now. You can go. I'll call your respective teams again after I decide what mission to give you."

"Yo-kay!" Everyone answered.

Somewhere around Konoha

"Oi, Hinata! Don't feel so down… You can still see Naruto hanging around here in Konoha…" Kiba approached the depressed Hyuuga.

"Except when we have missions…" A bitter reply was heard.

"ARF!" Akamaru's voice startled Hinata. She then realized that this was the first time she had seen the big dog again ever since the big fight.

"I'm so glad you're okay now Akamaru…. And… Ano, Kiba… forgive me for my cold reply… I… acted rude… I'm sorry. I just got carried away."

"Huh? It's ok… It feels good to be back with the team anyway. I'm glad everyone's alright… Including Shino!"

"Y... Yeah Shino… Thank goodness you're okay…." Both kunoichis stared at Shino. He just arrived a second ago.

"Thanks…. I'm also glad we're united again. So….. Let's go to Kurenai sensei's house then?" Shino replied. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other.

"Sure!" Both said in unison. "Arf!" Akamaru barked. 

(A/N) Yay! End of chapter! Dei won't meet Hinata until chapter 4…

Sorry… You'll just have to wait… XO…

Mwahaha! I mean… Wuhuhuhu… Shino's one and only line creeps me out… xx…

Next chapter: Chapter 2: Our mission starts inside grass village


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Our mission starts inside grass village**

(A/N) thanks for the reviews!!! I love you three!!!(You guys know who you are) You gave me inspirations…!!

Somewhere around Konoha

"It's been two days now since team 7 had set off to cloud country for their A ranked mission…. I'm bored!!!!! It's not fair! When will our mission start anyway??"

"Stay calm Kiba"

"Ack… Shino... Is it my turn to help Kurenai-sensei with her house chores today?"

"Yes…. And you forgot all about it. Now Hinata's doing it for you, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"A…Ah? Really? I thought it's your turn today… I better apologize to Hinata later."

"You bet. But I think sensei asked Hinata to come anyway… Girls talk about a lot of stuff…."

"So….Ka…"

Note: Since Kurenai is pregnant, her team volunteers to help her do her house chores.

At Kurenai's House

"Ah, Hinata-chan… what beautiful daisies…"

"A..Arigatou... It's from the Yamanaka's Flower shop… They all look fresh and they smell nice so I decided to buy it for you… You can place it inside those blue vases."

"Wow. How thoughtful of you… Thanks. So that's where you went… To Ino's."

"Go… Gome… You were out when I finished washing the dishes, so I went there without your permission."

"Soka… Well I went to a nearby store to buy butter. I'll bake muffins today."

"Really? Wow. Sensei, your muffins are the best. Too bad Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru are not here…"

"Haha. Too bad for them then!"

After eating

"I'm full! Thanks for the meal!"

"No problem… So… Have you heard that Genma's my alternate jounin for the team's new mission?"

"Wha…What? What do you mean?... I'm sorry, I… didn't know…"

"Oh, so I was the only one informed then… I'm pregnant so Genma's taking my place… I'm not sure about your new mission's details… You should ask the Hokage about it."

"Oh… Wow… That'll be good news for Kiba… I… should tell them that immediately…"

"Yeah… Well, you can go now then."

"H…Hai sensei!"

"Good luck on your mission team 8!"

The two waved goodbye after the conversation. Hinata looked for her teammates immediately. Altogether, they went to the Hokage's office to ask her their new mission's details.

Back to Tsunade's office

"Team 8! You're mission is to find a missing Nin inside grass village."

"What? That's lame!!!" A shouting Kiba protested.

"K… Kiba… At least we have a mission." Hinata replied.

"Wait, I don't get it… If it's a missing Nin, then why look in Grass village only? What if that kunoichi already snuck out of the village? Or was kidnapped by another Nin and was already taken away from the village???" Everyone suddenly kept quiet. The clever question Shino threw at the Hokage was astounding.

"Because the grass village ninjas know that the missing nin is inside grass village." This was Tsunade's reply. Everyone was surprised.

"The missing Nin that I'm actually asking you to look for has already been found. But according to the request sent here, there's one bit of a problem… A large form of chakra scattered among the hills of grass village was known to be the missing Nin's… But the grass village ninjas can't seem to locate the person inside it." The Godaime continued.

"So… We'll try to look for the Nin inside that scattered chakra form or whatever it is then? Right?" Kiba asked.

"Correct." Tsunade answered.

"That's a piece of cake! With Hinata's byakugan—"

"Yes. Because of our village's unique bloodline limit of Byakugan, hopefully your team can finish this mission easily." Tsunade finished Kiba's statement.

"A… Ano… I understand that it's because of my byakugan that we're the ones assigned to this mission… B… But… Why didn't you choose Neji-san's team instead?" A stuttering Hinata complained.

"What? Hinata, I thought you were just grateful we finally have a mission!" Kiba suddenly protested.

"That's enough Kiba… Hinata, team 10 is currently finishing a mission assigned to them… That's why team 8 gets to have this mission." Tsunade answered. Hinata seemed to be satisfied. Kiba didn't argue.

"That's all! You can now go!" Tsunade broke the silence

"Yo-Kay!" everyone answered.

(A/N): With that said, Team 8 headed to grass village… 2 days of travel before they reach their destination. What surprise awaits them in the village?

Next chapter: Chapter 3: Double trouble.

Reviews please!!!!


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Double Trouble**

Inside the grass village

"Yay! We finally reached our destination!!!" Kiba cheered… Being loud as he is.

"Let's do this team! We're heading towards the hills after we eat lunch."

"Hai, Genma-sensei!" Everyone replied to their alternate jounin.

After eating, Hinata immediately activated her byakugan as they went up grass village's hills. Just as they we're getting closer, she spotted it. A very huge, massive, scattered chakra was surrounding the whole mount.

"A…Amazing!!!" The Hyuuga suddenly yelped.

"Hinata! So you found it already."

"K… Kind of…. Kiba…"

"Good job Hinata!"

"A… Arigatou sensei…"

"Can you see the nin?"

"Not yet Shino… But I can see a large chakra concentration at the middle-east part."

"Well that should be the missing nin… He's the cause of this massive chakra right?"

"I guess so, Kiba…"

"How impressive … Releasing this large amount of chakra… I'm guessing the missing Nin Godaime asked us to look for is not an ordinary kunoichi."

"You're right Shino… The only ninja I know who can release this much chakra is Naruto." Genma replied. Hinata stared.

"I wonder who's this missing Nin is…" Kiba curiously asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find it out… To the hills, team 8!!!"

"Roger!" Everyone replied.

Team 8 was now headed to the Middle East part of the hills where the chakra concentration was spotted, determined to finish their assigned mission.

Not far away from the grass village

"Geez! This is unfair… Why do we have to take care of Zetsu's mess??!!"

"Shut up Tobi. It's better to scout some dumb hills than look for Nins with white eyes, un…"

"What? And you're the one riding at the back of a flying bird here… Looking for someone should be easy for you, right?"

←Punches Tobi→

"Itte!!! Ouch!!! Fine fine, I get it, senpai's lazy…"

←Punches Tobi…. Again→

Back in Konoha

"Oi! Tsunade! I've got news for you…"

"Wha…Wha… What???" Jiraiya? Is that you???" replied the Godaime, being disturbed from her short nap.

←Slaps Jiraiya→

"OUCH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" the pervert sannin protested.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping here?! What a baka!!!"

"NANI?! You're the one slacking off during work here… If you don't want to hear what I've got to say about the akatsuki, then fine! I'll leave!!" Jiraiya suddenly objected. The 'akatsuki' word made the Godaime's ears twitch.

"Ahhh! Matte!!! What? Akatsuki??? What is it??"

"Just as I expected…" Jiraiya grinned. Tsunade glared.

←Serious mode→

"I've got information about the 6-tailed jinchuuriki… The akatsuki… They found it… But, they can't bring it back with them."

"Nani?!"

"Yeah well, it should be good news for us… If they can't capture the 6-tailed jinchuuriki, then they can't complete all 9 jinchuurikis… Naruto's safe" Jiraiya smiled… But Tsunade was confused.

"I know that… But why can't they capture the 6-tailed jinchuuriki?!"

"Well, it's because of its hidden powers…. According to my sources, The 6-tailed jinchuuriki contains a special ability that can hide its true powers. Once the monster inside its host senses trouble, it releases a large amount of chakra to defend the jinchuuriki and itself… And guess what…"

"What?"

"A byakugan is the only able to see through its defense and its true powers. Thus, if you possess it, you can defeat the 6-tailed jinchuuriki easily… "

Tsunade froze. Large amount of chakra… Byakugan… She's sensing something not right here.

"What you mean is…"

"Yes. The akatsuki… They need byakugan if they want to capture this jinchuuriki. And the only ninjas having byakugan abilities are our own Hyuugas here in Konoha. Tsunade, they're in trouble… I'm asking you to stop giving missions to the Hyuugas for the meantime… the akatsuki will surely look for for them. If they manage to abduct one, our chances would be over."

"I…. Understand… But…"

"But what?"

"Team 8… Hyuuga Hinata's team… I… gave them this mission… A while ago…"

Tsunade then explained everything to Jiraiya. Jiraiya was surprised of course… Could it be that the large scattered chakra around Grass village's hills is the 6-tailed jinchuuriki's defense? Could it be that the missing Nin team 8 is looking for is actually the 6-tailed jinchuuriki? Tsunade commanded team 8 to bring back the missing Nin inside that large chakra barrier… And to bring back that kunoichi, they need to destroy that barrier as part of their mission… But if they destroy that barrier, the 6-tailed jinchuuriki will lose its chakra defense and it will surely let the akatsuki capture the jinchuuriki easily. What will Tsunade do now?

An hour later (still inside Hokage's office…)

"We're back, Tsunade baa-chan!!!!"

'_Ah, Naruto you're so loud!'_ Sakura mumbled.

"Why'd you have to ask for our help all of a sudden?"

"Stop complaining Sai! I'm just glad Tsunade-baa chan gave us a mission right after our previous mission-ttebayo…"

Sai glared at Naruto. Sai wanted to rest for a while. That's what he honestly planned… He wanted to draw, sketch, and ask Sakura out after their previous mission. Too bad this emergency mission spoiled it all.

"Team 7, you're asked to follow team 8 in grass village immediately. Hinata's in danger. You're the only team available for the mean time. So I'm counting on you."

"WHAT?! WHY??!" Naruto instantly asked. He was definitely worried. He wanted to know… Why?

After another round of explanation, team 7 headed to grass village immediately.

(A/N): End of chapter! Reviews please!!!!

Rejoice everyone, Dei's going to meet Hinata-chan next chapter! XD Weeee!!!!!

Next chapter: Chapter 4: Team 8, meet Deidara and Tobi


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Team 8, meet Deidara and Tobi**

(A/N): Currently listening to FOB's "I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off", "Take over, break's over", and "Hum hallelujah" Dunno why but whenever I listen to those songs, it always reminds me of dei-kun… wahaha! I know I'm weird, but yeah, well I kinda made it my DeiHina theme song anyway…. So, umm… Thanks for the reviews!!!!! You know I heart you three!!!!!!

Up in the hills of grass village

"Found it"

"Ok. Hinata… Now we can destroy that large, barrier, chakra thing or whatever it is… Kiba! Try using your Getsuga…"

"Roger, Genma-sensei"

"Good thing we found this barrier-thing's weak point…" Shino interrupted.

"Yeah, well we still don't know if the Nin who made this is at the same spot as its weak point… So destroying it is needed." Genma replied.

"You got a point there… We concluded that this chakra thing is a barrier, but, if it is indeed a barrier… Then what's the purpose of the Nin who made this?" The bug genius asked.

"Who knows? That's why we're here right?" Genma answered.

"Yeah Shino… That's why we're sent here… Now stop chatting and let's finish this mission once and for all!" Kiba continued while he forms his Getsuga seals. Akamaru barked… In an instant, the two combined.

Somewhere above the hills of grass village…

"What a huge amount of chakra… So this is the power of the 6-tailed jinchuuriki. Zetsu's lucky… I wonder if he'll let me capture it, un…"

"Demo senpai, you can't just capture it! You need the byakugan!"

"Baka! Of course I know that, un… But there's no harm in trying, hmm…" Deidara replied… Tobi just rolled his eyes… He knew it'll be useless.

"We'll land at the middle of those hills… We'll start scouting from the left mountain up to the last one on the right… Once everything's done, I'll try to break through that thick chakra defense using my C3… Hmmm… That'll be a blast! True art indeed..!

"Ei, senpai! I thought you still can't control your C3 chakra properly because of the last battle we had with Sasuke… Now don't tell me you recovered that fast!"

"Don't worry Tobi… I can manage myself and my bombs properly… Now be a good boy and watch how I do excellent art right there, un…"

_Sigh... That's what he also said during our last battle… And look at what happened?? Senpai will never learn… _Tobi muttered to himself.

Back in the hills of grass village

"What?! Even Shino's bugs can't break through this large chakra wall???!!! What'll we do now??!!"

"Stay calm Kiba…. Hinata, you try to break through the wall this time…"

"B… But… I can only use my gentle fist and my special technique at this moment… W… Will… it... Help?

●special technique: the one she used during the bikuuchu(dunno the spelling…) episode.

"Let's just try"

Hinata didn't have a choice… She was nervous to do it at first, but she wanted to help the team… So she tried to destroy it anyway…

**BOOM!**

Followed by Hinata's combination technique, a huge explosion was heard. It startled everyone around the hill. It startled team 8. And it even startled the scouting akatsukis.

"What the heck???!!! Where did that explosion came from???!!!" A shouting artist demanded.

"Wha…? It wasn't you senpai?"

"Of course it wasn't me you idiot!!!! There!! I think someone down there did it…" Deidara then used his scope to zoom down below and see a much clearer view from above. The large clay bird immediately whooshed downwards towards the origin of explosion. What will happen to team 8 now? Once the 2 akatsukis manage to find them, Hinata's surely doomed.

After the thick smoke cleared

"Arf! Arf"

"Everyone OK?" Genma asked.

"Hai!" The three replied.

"I… Don't understand…" Hinata confusedly asked…

She destroyed the jinchuuriki's defense… But why is she the only one who managed to destroy it? So then if the akatsuki only had byakugan… then they can't destroy the jinchuuriki's shield… Is that what it seemed to be? Then what they need is a Hyuuga's abilities then…. Not simply a byakugan…

"I guess you're abilities are special, Hinata… Don't fret! Thanks to that, we'll be able to finish this mission." Kiba complimented. Akamaru barked… The dog agreed.

But then…

"GRRRRR…"

"Akamaru, why? Something wrong?" team 8 gazed at the seemingly angry dog.

"Gah!! Up there!!!" Hinata squealed… She immediately spotted a large gray figure just above them. Kiba, Shino and Genma looked up… The gray figure seemed like a large clay bird. It was now flying just about their level, but it didn't land.

"Hmm… So who amongst the three of you caused the large explosion?" A blonde ninja with black cloak instantly asked.

"Who the hell are you??!!!!" Kiba shouted.

"What, I'm the one who should ask you that… What're you doing around the 6-tailed jinchuuriki's barrier anyways???" Deidara replied. Team 8 was surprised.

"Wh…at??? 6-tailed… jinchuuriki?" Kiba stuttered. Deidara smirked as he pointed his index finger somewhere behind team 8. Gazes followed and mouths opened wide.

"Hyuuga… You'll pay for this…" A ninja slowly transforming into a 6-tailed monster glared deeply at Hinata's eyes. Hinata immediately shivered.

"Oh, so the Hyuuga with the white eyes we're looking for is that girl then?" Tobi heard what the jinchuuriki said… It was staring at Hinata's eyes, so he concluded that she must be the Hyuuga the monster was talking about.

"Looks like it Tobi…" Deidara gloomily replied. _She looks like..._ _Ack! What am I talking about? It's a girl!!… Darn! I don't like girls!!! …_The artist whispered.

"Wow senpai! She looks like a Yuki-Onna!!!!!!!!! Look at that long, indigo hair!!!" The masked akatsuki suddenly cheered. Hinata got confused. Kiba raised an eyebrow. Deidara sighed.

A split second later, the jinchuuriki disappeared. But from Hinata's byakugan, she immediately spotted the monster running away from their current location. It was escaping.

"Senpai! It disappeared!!!" Tobi shouted.

"Tobi, calm down… it's hiding… we just need the byakugan!" Deidara replied.

"WAIT! What do you mean? That the missing Nin we're actually looking for is the 6-tailed jinchuuriki????" Kiba cut off the conversation. He needed explanation. Team 8 needed explanation.

"No need for explanations Kiba, you've already concluded it correctly…."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Black cloak, red clouds" Shino interrupted

"….Shit…. It's…akatsuki… they're… hunting… for the 6-tailed jinchuuriki…." Kiba's eyes widened.

"Right, un… We're here to capture the 6-tailed jinchuuriki." Deidara continued.

"Senpai, this is Zetsu's task…"

"Shut up Tobi… We hit the jackpot… We spotted a Hyuuga here… So why waste our chance? We'll just have to apologize to Zetsu later…"

"Err… You got a point there! You're so smart senpai!!!"

"Whatever, un… So, what am I saying again??? Err… Err… Um yeah! Ok so, we're here to capture the jinchuuriki, but unfortunately we needed a Hyuuga to destroy its chakra barrier… Previously, Zetsu disturbed this 6-tailed jinchuuriki, and well, yeah, that's why it made a stupid barrier to protect itself… Leader said Zetsu needs a Hyuuga to destroy the barrier and capture the monster. Zetsu followed leader and now he's hunting for a Hyuuga with byakugan, and leader asked us to scout here, and well, well…. That's why we're here, and now we need to abduct that girl Hyuuga coz we need to capture that jinchuuriki."

"Its Yuki-Onna, senpai!" Tobi interrupted. Team 8 seemed confuse in Dei's explanation… But they kind of understand the important details though...

_Talks a lot, is blonde, has blue eyes... Kinda reminds me of Naruto-kun..._ Hinata thought... She was staring at Deidara..

"Yuki-Onna, I want to thank you for destroying that barrier! Too bad we'll have to take you now…" Tobi continued. Hinata was surprised. _Since when did I have a pet name?_ She quietly muttered to herself.

"This… is… m.. .my entire f... fault then? I… Destroyed that barrier…. Now I'll let the akatsukis capture… the… jinchuuriki…"

"Ei, Don't worry Hinata, they still need your byakugan, but we won't let them take you…" Genma comforted. Hinata somewhat calmed down.

"Yeah! I kind of understand it now… Don't worry Hinata! We won't let them take you!" Kiba agreed.

"As if you can do that!…" Deidara said aloud

"Hah… Let's settle this in a fight then!!!!" Kiba challenged. Genma and Shino nodded. Hinata gasped. Tobi chuckled.

"Agree." Deidara confidently replied.

End of chapter… Longest chapter so far…

Reviews please!

●Yuki-Onna: Japanese spirit appearing at travelers in snowy areas. They have long indigo hair, white skin, and white eyes. (That's what I know… When I saw this 'yuki-onna' she immediately reminded me of Hinata… so I decided to call her that.. Err...Tobi I mean, decided to call her that...)

Next chapter: Chapter 5: Team 8 vs. Deidara and Tobi


	6. chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Team 8 vs. Deidara and Tobi**

"Senpai, you're not fully recovered yet… I'll handle the dog boy and the weird one with glasses…."

"What? I'm not weak, un… I can finish the 4 of them with one blow!"

"Trust me on this senpai! I'll let you handle Yuki-Onna and the Jounin…" Tobi pleaded. The truth is, he didn't want to hurt his Yuki-Onna. _She's so cute! I can't hurt her… in any case; my conscience won't bother me if Senpai's the one who'll deal with her…_

"What? But, darn you Tobi, I'm not good at dealing with…"

However, before the artist finished off his sentence, Tobi already jumped off the flying clay bird.

"Stop chatting you two!!!" Kiba yelled while clutching a kunai and heading on for the masked akatsuki.

"See senpai? The dog boy wants to fight me…"

A split second later, Even before Kiba noticed it; Tobi already appeared behind him and managed to snatch the kunai from his tight grip. Kiba then found himself in a don't-move-or-I'll-slit-your-throat situation.

"K…Kiba!!!" Hinata shouted.

Something then caught Tobi's attention… This made him jump off and allowed Kiba to escape his threatening situation.

"Bugs?" An army of bugs was after him. It was Shino.

"So that's your hidden talent… Kinda gross if you ask me…. Senpai! I need a lift!"

The large clay bird flew over to where Tobi is and saved him from the devastating attack of the icky bugs. Deidara then jumped off from the clay bird and left Tobi soaring above while riding at its back. The artist's flying clay bird flew somewhere far away from their current location. Shino and Kiba followed…. They were Tobi's opponents after all.

"That leaves us here, Hinata" Genma uttered.

"Hey, you're not including me?" Deidara answered. _Hmm…_ _A jounin eh? Let's see if he's worth the title… I'll finish this fast, un._

"Hinata, something tells me this won't be easy… So I'm warning you as early as now… Be careful." _Genma smirked. Shoot, Kiba and Shino left… I thought WE were supposed to protect Hinata from these guys… But it seems like I'M the only one responsible for protecting her… That means… if I loose… We loose… _

"H…Hai sensei..." Hinata replied. She wanted to fight along with his sensei… But something tells her he wants this battle to be one on one.

Genma made the first move. He threw three kunais towards Deidara's direction. The artist countered it using three of his small clay spider bombs.

"Clay as explosives?" Genma was surprised.

"Meet my creations jounin! I'll show you why art is a bang, un…" Deidara then jumped at the back of his new created flying clay bird.

"Long range…. This'll be tricky…" Genma sensed trouble.

Meters above, Deidara let his mouthed hands chew on some clay. It made a lot of small spiders. What's the artist planning to do?

Using Hinata's byakugan, she saw small dots across the sky filled with lots of chakra. She immediately informed this to Genma.

"S…Senpai… Spiders! Up there!!!"

"Nani?!!!"

"It's heading in this direction! There are lots of them!"

"Shoot! We have to run! Hurry!!!"

Exploding spiders… It rained exploding spiders… Did the two leaf ninjas managed to escape?

"Heh… Don't worry… I won't kill the Hyuuga, un… We still need her." The artist grinned as he watched from above. A thick cloud of smoke was emitted from the explosion.

After the smoke cleared… 

"Ack…"

"Sensei! Y..You're leg… its hurt…"

"Don't worry Hinata, I can still fight…" _How… irritating… I'll get him next time…_

"Stop it senpai! We need to formulate a plan!!! I… w… want… t…to… help you… I… don't want you to protect me! I… j... just want to protect myself…" A tear fell from Hinata's eye as she persisted. Genma stared at the Hyuuga's begging eyes.

"Heh... You're right… What am I thinking? Let's do this Hinata." Genma smiled. The Hyuuga nodded. They managed to devise a plan… But will it work?

As the artist watched from above…

_Tsk… I only inflicted a small wound on the jounin, un… But I'll get him next time…_Deidara mumbled. A second later… _Wait… Where did the Hyuuga go??!! Shoot, wait... the Jounin disappeared too! Hmm, looks like they're up to something… Too bad for them though, I can still locate them wherever they may hide, un…_The clay bird then headed for the trees and the bushes searching for the two hiding nins. Deidara instantly noticed several shurikens coming towards his direction, but he managed to dodge it…

"There you are jounin!" Two spider bombs were instantly thrown below towards a large bush where the artist sensed the jounin could be located.

A cloud of smoke emerged… It was a log…

"Kawarimi?" The artist cursed.

"Got Ya!"

"Wh… What???" Before Deidara knew it, 5 kunais with explosive tags were coming towards him.

"Wait! Where'd that come from?"

"Right here." It was Genma

"A tree???" the artist was surprised

So that's where Genma went. Up the tree… He used it to reach Deidara's distance above.

"You used the shurikens as a decoy, un… To... lure me to that tree….. Shh… SHOOT!" The explosive tags destroyed his large flying clay bird's wings and tail. The artist crashed below.

"Wh… What a pain, un…" Dust covered Deidara everywhere… He managed to survive... But his ankle was partly broken.

"Gentle fist!!!"

"What now?! Oh… Shit… I… can't move… my… chakra… what happened?" The artist struggled to look above so he can identify the culprit.

"Y…you.."

"I blocked some of your chakra portals… Especially the ones on your palms… I… noticed huge chakra concentrations from it…" Hinata was satisfied with what she did. They made it. Their plan… It worked.

"This'll be the end of you…" Genma shot an evil glare.

(A/N): End of chapter!

Reviews please!!!!

Minimal exposure from the Tobi vs. Shino and Kiba fight because… Err…Err… Gome… I have no idea what to place there….T;T

Next chapter: Chapter 6: I'm not done yet


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I'm not done yet**

"My palms eh? So you've noticed it…" The line temporarily stopped Genma from finishing Deidara off.

The artist then showed the two kunoichis both of his hands.

"Meet my two loyal helpers, un…" Deidara boasted. Genma was surprised. Hinata's mouth opened wide. It was the first time she saw palms having their own tongues.

"So that's what helps you create clay bombs…" Genma uttered.

"Right, un…" Deidara answered.

"Too bad Hinata blocked the chakra flow of those hands of yours… What'll you do now?"

"Heh… So what? It's not like some pathetic striking techniques will stop me, un…" The artist struggled to place one of his hands inside his clay-loaded pocket. He managed to mold some of it. A while ago, he was just using his C1 chakra, but now that his chakra flow was blocked, he was planning to use his C2 chakra. _If it's true that she managed to block my chakra flow… Or luckily, just reduce some of it… Then even if I use my C2 chakra, the explosion won't be that disastrous, yeah…But then if I use C3… _The artist mumbled to himself. He was thinking about it carefully. Crazy thoughts drift off his head.

_No choice then, hmm…_

Genma saw the artist place one of his hands inside his pocket. _But what's he planning to do? It's not like he can still produce some of those exploding clays…_

What the jounin didn't know was that the artist's bombs have something more than what he thought it already had. Deidara's bombs are special. They are much more powerful than what Genma expected.

As soon as Deidara pulled his hand out from his pocket, A large clay spider was instantly thrown somewhere in front of the jounin. It then exploded.

A loud and large explosion was immediately seen and heard. Kiba and Shino sensed it from afar. Tobi too, recognized immediately what it was.

_Senpai… So he used hi C3 after all…_ The masked akatsuki whispered.

Large, scattered clouds of smoke appeared after the explosion. Hinata cried out loud…

"G… G… Genma SENSEI!!!! Are you alright???" No one answered. Seconds later, Hinata crawled her way to reach something that caught her byakugan. It seemed like a body… A lifeless body…

"P… Please…. No…" As tears streamed down the Hyuuga's eyes, the seemingly lifeless body began to move. It was Genma. Blood covered his entire body. His arms seemed broken… He can't move it. And his vital organs, they were severely crushed. Hinata gasped. She quietly sobbed. _Th… this… is all… my fault… _What she didn't know what that she too, was caught in the explosion. Her entire body began to ache. _I… Itte..! _Her right leg hurts like hell… Her ankle… It seemed broken. She suddenly felt miserable. Hope shattered. What will happen to them now?

"H… Hinata… Is... That… You??? Where's… th.. the.. akatsuki?" A struggling Genma asked. His voice temporarily gave life to the Hyuuga.

"Genma Sensei! Y… You're alive!... Th.. The akatsuki… I.. Don't know where he is…" Hinata's voice was trembling. She didn't want to know where the akatsuki is.

"Hey… Stop crying… We're still breathing right? We'll survive! And the next time, we'll definitely get him!" Genma's sarcasm made Hinata frown. She knows they're definitely dead.

Somewhere near the hills where the explosion happened

"This is bad… A second ago we found out that the chakra barrier disappeared. And now this explosion; I wonder what's happening right there at this moment…" Sai uttered while team 7 rummages around the hills… They're looking for team 8.

"But we're sure now, right Kakashi-sensei?? This is definitely the 6-tailed jinchuuriki…"

"Sadly, but yes, you're right Sakura…"

"So… That explosion… The akatsuki… could it be? Is it that long range blonde ninja who caused it?" Naruto interrupted

"I think so Naruto, the same Nin who kidnapped Gaara." Kakashi replied. This made the fox ninja awfully mad… _Him again?! Back then it was Gaara… And now, Hinata…_

"Let's hurry! I'll make that akatsuki pay once and for all!" Naruto yelled, he was filled with rage.

Back to Dei's fight

Just a few inches from the two leaf ninja's location, Hinata spotted a dark figure walking towards their direction.

"B…Black cloak…" Hinata gasped. She was afraid that the akatsuki survived.

"Ack… I tattered out my cloak because of my own explosion, un… What a pain…" The blonde akatsuki uttered. Hinata couldn't speak….

"Tsk… You're gentle fist thing was weak… I bet you didn't know I had two other high level chakras, un…"

"Wh..What..?" The Hyuuga trembled. She couldn't cry because of terror.

Deidara then grab hold of the shuddering Hyuuga's bangs. Hew began to pull something out of his pocket. It was a small spider bomb.

"L…let go of my hair…." Hinata pleaded.

"Like I'll let you, un…"

"Let go you bastard!" Genma saw what the akatsuki was doing.

"Eh? Awake from your slumber already?" The artist mocked.

Genma got pissed off. He tried to stand despite of his injuries.

"S…Sensei… no…"

"Stop with the brave act already! I'll kill the Hyuuga if you try to move, un!" Deidara threatened. Genma froze. Hinata froze.

The artist turned to face the Hyuuga again. A clump of indigo hair clutched in his hands. "Now, can you see this little creation of mine? You know it explodes right??? I'll… throw it right at your sensei's face if you don't cooperate with me, un!"

"N…No!!… What… do... you… want?? "

"I want you to tell me where the 6-tailed jinchuuriki is hiding. I know your byakugan can trail him off—"

"NO! Don't do it Hinata!" Genma yelled. Deidara rolled his eyes. Hinata continued to cry. She was confused.

_What? This is too much… Sensei's gonna die if I don't follow him… But, if I do it..._

(A/N): End of chapter!

Sorry for the late update… I'm pretty busy these past few days…

Anyway, thanks for all the new reviews! I heart u all… XD

Next chapter: Chapter 7: Team 7…. To the rescue?


	8. chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Team 7… To the rescue? **

"I'll… L… Look for him… J…Just… don't hurt sensei." Hinata replied. Her decision was final.

"Good girl, un" This made Deidara let go of Hinata's bangs.

"H…Hold on! Hinata! What are you saying!??" Genma opposed. The Hyuuga turned to look at his struggling sensei. She shot him a fierce look. The jounin didn't bother to ask. He knew what it meant. _A…Alright Hinata… I'll… trust you on this…_

"The… L… Last... T… Time… I… S…Saw him… He… W… Went to…. That… Direction..." Hinata stuttered as she pointed somewhere at the forest just near to their current location. Deidara smirked. He immediately molded a clay bird to be used for their jinchuuriki search.

"Impressive, un… But will you stop stuttering?! It's kinda annoying, yeah… I won't clearly understand what the hell you're trying to say if you continue to do that." The artist complained. Hinata frowned._ I can't help it… I… I'm… Nervous…_

"You'll go with me, un… The jounin will stay here. I'm leaving clay bombs with him. If you, little girl will try to do anything stupid, Bang! It'll detonate. So don't even think about fooling me."

"Wh… What?" The Hyuuga got worried. Genma froze. _Shoot…_

After performing several hand seals, the clay bird was brought to life. The artist was the first one who jumped at the back of his creation. He offered his hand to help the Hyuuga jump up. But she obviously refused. Deidara hissed. _Pathetic, un…_

Hinata jumped at the back of the bird by herself, but she felt her ankle ache. _Ouch… _She quietly muttered. She tried to keep the throbbing pain.

_S… Sensei… Wait for me…_

With all set, the large clay bird flew towards the forest's direction. The search for the 6-tailed jinchuuriki continued.

"I… Think I found H.. Him…B… But… He's asleep… " Hinata tried not to stutter. All along she was very nervous that the blonde akatsuki will kill her.

"Great, un… " The artist then threw a small clay spider bomb up the sky. It immediately exploded.

"Wh… What did you do?!" Hinata slightly panicked. She thought it had something to with her sensei.

"Just watch, un… Don't fret; it has nothing to do with your weak sensei." Deidara grinned. Hinata was relieved.

Tobi vs. Kiba and Shino fight scene 

The masked akatsuki's ears twitched as he began to hear and recognize the small explosion. It was a signal. But for what?

Two heavily injured Konoha ninjas lied before him.

"That should be enough to leave the two of them alone."

Back to the 6-tailed jinchuuriki search

As Deidara spotted Tobi coming, he immediately landed the large clay slowly behind large trees so that they won't wake the jinchuuriki up.

"Tobi… You finished the 2 nins?"

"Um, I think so… "

Hinata listened to the two akatsuki's conversation. _What did he mean by 'I think so?' No… Please… Kiba… Shino… _Tears fell from the Hyuuga's eyes. Negative thoughts entered her mind. She wanted to escape right at this moment. But if she does, she'll die. Genma will die.

"Yuki-Onna! Helloooo! You'll be staying with us for a while, okay? We need you for the jinchuuriki extraction…" Tobi slowly approached the Hyuuga. Deidara rolled his eyes. Hinata shivered. _No… Don't kill me…_

"So kawaii…. Senpai! Can I keep her as a pet after we use her?"

_Wh… What?_ Hinata thought.

"No Tobi. Leader will probably tell us to kill her after we use her, un…"

"Aww… Too bad…" Tobi pouted. Hinata's eyes widened. _NO! _Tears began to stream down her face again.

"Wa… Don't cry…" The masked akatsuki comforted. Hinata didn't smile.

"I'll tell you a secret…. The truth is… I didn't finish your two friends off... I may have injured them a bit… But I know they'll survive! And umm… Yeah! I'll be your friend for the moment… so don't be sad ok?" Tobi whispered to Hinata. The Hyuuga was surprised. _Is… He sure? This… This is starting to get ironic…_ Deidara saw what Tobi was doing.

"Tobi, what did you tell her, un? Stop that! You're acting like a kid."

"Nothing senpai!" Tobi began to chuckle.

"Ugh… Whatever. Just capture that jinchuuriki. Hyuuga, tell him the monster's exact location."

"Hai! Senpai!" Tobi replied. Hinata just nodded.

The masked akatsuki hurriedly made a barrier and trapped the jinchuuriki inside it in an instant. This skill amazed The Hyuuga.

"Good, Tobi… Now time to return to the hideout, un…"

"Right Senpai. So, we're going to the new akatsuki hideout or the temporary new hideout?"

"The temporary baka! It'll take us five days to get to the new hideout, un!"

"Ahhe.. Right.. Forgot about that. We'll take Yuiki-Onna right?"

"Ugh! Of course you idiot!"

Hinata's ears twitched. _What new hideout? Oh no…_

"B… But… What about sensei? And Shino! Kiba?! Akamaru?!" The Hyuuga bravely voiced out her concern. She didn't surprisingly stutter… But a sob followed after it. Deidara smirked.

"What? We don't care about that do we? You're coming with us. Too bad for them the-"

But even before the artist finished off his sentence, four figures came out of the bushes. Everyone was startled.

"NO! HINATA WON'T BE COMING WITH ANYONE BUT US!" A blonde ninja yelled.

This made Deidara chuckle. At first he was surprised, but after he recognized the loud voice… _A blonde noisy ninja, a pink-haired girl, a white haired jounin… And what's this? A black-haired ninja… _

"You guys again?" The artist asked. Hinata was surprised. _What? They met before?_

"Surprised? Us too…" Kakashi replied.

"Hinata? You okay?" The medic nin asked… She noticed Hinata's slight injuries.

"S… Sakura…" The Hyuuga continued to cry. _I… Can't believe this Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan… Everyone… _Hope sparked once again Does this mean Hinata's safe?

"Tobi! Hurry up and take the jinchuuriki with you! I'll just create another clay bird and take the Hyuuga with me ,un….!"

"Roger Senpai!"

The four Konoha ninjas gazed at the trapped 6-tailed jinchuuriki. They were all surprised.

"Amazing…" Sai commented.

"STOP! I won't let you take the jinchuuriki nor Hinata!" Naruto yelled once more. But too late, Tobi and the monster already soared above the sky at the back of a large flying clay bird.

"Sakura, Sai! Look for the rest of team 8! I'm guessing these two akatsukis took care of them minutes ago since they're not here…" Kakashi commanded. He ignored the escaping Tobi.

"Hai!" The two replied in unison.

_Yes… Shino… Genma-sensei… Kiba… Akamaru… They'll be safe now…_Hinata thought.

"Hinata! Tsunade ba-chan sent us here to help youttebayo! You don't have to worry anymore!"

"N.. Naruto-kun…"

"You akatsuki bastard! Let go of Hinata right now! Let's settle this in a fair fight!" The 9-tailed jinchuuriki challenged. Deidara chuckled.

"Gome… But I'm kind of in a hurry right now…" The artist replied. Naruto hissed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke covered the entire place. Deidara's bomb strikes again! The artist threw a large spider bomb just in front of the two Konoha ninjas. This blinded them instantly, and they lost track of the akatsuki. _SHOOT!_ Naruto cursed. Kakashi used his sharingan, but too late… Deidara and Hinata already disappeared. Their mission failed.

(A/N): Tobi keeping Hinata as a pet was inspired by a fan art I saw at devart... Can't remember who did it though… Anyway, reviews please!

Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Putting up a conversation


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Putting up a conversation**

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!! Eheh… thanks for correcting me Nimiko…XD my bad… and umm, seriously Sakura's one of my least favorite characters in Naruto. But I don't hate her… (At least, I don't hate any Naruto characters… maybe least favorite, but not hate..XO… they all made Naruto this great, and they complete my stupid life. So I love em all...) XD Umm… For all the other Sakura pairings…-stab stab stab stab- the only ones I like is sasusaku and saisaku because I believe noisy people are meant to be with quiet people. (Yeah, well but no offense, I love Sai and Sasuke…) Mwahaha… XD …and umm... I'm a NaruHina supporter so it's natural for me to like sasusaku pairing (well, some people don't like it, but I like it…) Anyway, thanks for the comments and reviews… (still talkin bout you Nimiko…) you're a great reader…. Ahahaha… I love you…XD… Oh, and to Anonymous… (Whoever you are) thanks for being insane and everything… I love you… XD!!!! …Shineko-chan, dark-emo-gal, Slim Shady, Nimiko, SeikaChinmoku, Name's just a word, roaring smilodon, JenKonoha, -Chi-Chi-Chiharu- umm… yeah thanks for wasting your time adding reviews to my story… I'm glad many people appreciated it, liked it, and loved it, Ahahaha…. I truly heart you all…

♥Math tells us three of the saddest love stories♥

Tangent lines who had one chance to meet, and then parted forever.

Parallel lines who were never meant to meet.

And Asymptotes, who can get closer and closer but will never be together.

---Sob... Sob...---

Mwahahahahahahaha!!! Ok… so now you must think I'm an absolute freak… what's that thingy and why the hell did I put it???? Hint! Hint! Hint! Guess… What's gonna happen at the end of this story? Hmm… It has something to do with one of those 'sad love stories' I think…. (My own love story can be compared to tangent lines… so sad…. Ahaha… Out of topic… Just wanna share…) Ok back to the story…

Miles away from Grass village

Two flying clay birds soared above the sky. The artist's chakra wasn't enough to sustain the high-speed rate the large clay bird consumes; so they flew at an average speed rate…

The atmosphere was quiet. It was like an average, normal, ordinary day…. Like nothing bad just happened.

_N… Naruto-kun… Kakashi-sensei… Gome…_ The Hyuuga quietly wept.

"Poor Yuki-Onna… Don't worry!!!!!! Konoha Nins are strong right? I'm sure they'll rescue you!" A yelling Tobi disrupted the silence. Hinata was startled.

"Tobi, stop that, un… Those Nins doesn't even know where our hideout is…" The artist discouraged. He hated the fact that the masked akatsuki was trying to cheer Hinata up.

_Senpai's so mean… _Tobi murmured to himself.

_T… Tobi… Thanks…A…Anyway… _Hinata couldn't speak. What Deidara said dismayed her. But deep inside, she appreciated Tobi's effort trying to comfort her.

Silence returned once more. But it drifted away for the second time around … Tobi didn't cause it though…. It was the jinchuuriki who disrupted it this time. The monster inside the masked akatsuki's barrier was causing a big commotion. It was struggling so much trying to escape its hell prison.

"S… Senpai!!!!" Tobi screeched.

"Tobi, can you still hold on, un?"

"I think so… But what if it escapes?!!"

"You WON'T let it escape you idiot!!!!"

"B…But… It's struggling too much… I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"Shoot… You sure, un?"

"Uh-huh…. This monster's freaking me out…. Can I kill him now?!"

"NO! Baka!"

"……B… But…. "

"Fine… I'll try to get you two to the hideout as fast as I can… It'll drain much of my chakra though, but at least there you can control that jinchuuriki, un…"

"But if a lot of your chakra gets drain by it, then you and Yuki-Onna… You'll be traveling much slower than the average speed rate… Y… You'll be left behind… I… It'll take you one whole day to reach the hideout…"

"Its ok, un… the jinchuuriki is our priority"

_Ack… No way_!!!!!!! _What if Senpai hurts Yuki-Onna…? Oh my… Can't leave the two of them aloooooo—!!!!!_ But even before the masked akatsuki finishes off his evil thought, Deidara already sped up the rate of their flying clay bird… This made the artist's body frail in an instant. A lot of chakra slowly depleted…

_What a pain…_ _Now we'll be traveling at a freakin slow rate, un…_

Hinata was well aware of the previous commotion. She didn't bother to look at it though… She just hugged her knees and wept silently… Deep inside she just wished that the jinchuuriki will manage to escape… She wanted to do the same thing… Too bad she didn't have enough courage to do it.

_No… Why did Tobi have to go? I… I'm scared… What if… H…He… kills me…?_

20 minutes of silence passed by after Tobi went ahead of them. Deidara didn't know how to handle the situation. He was used to talking a lot because of Tobi's chatty attitude, so the sudden stillness killed him. He was now dying of boredom. He wanted to talk to the Hyuuga… But how will he start the conversation? He didn't know. He was bad in dealing or even talking to girls.

But after minutes of Deidara-faced-front-while-Hinata-faced-his-back situation, the artist finally decided to turn around and face the Hyuuga. He chose to start the conversation by asking a 'pathetic' question. He knew he couldn't last the day without having at least, a short discussion. And besides, he was bored.

"Ahem… So what's your name, un?"

Hinata was startled when Deidara faced her. But it startled her even more when he started to ask her a question. The Hyuuga tried to wipe her face using her bare hands. It was difficult to speak with tears all over her face, and her eyes were swelling because of all the crying she made. It took a minute before she replied.

"H… H… Hinata…"

"So-ka…. There you go with that stuttering again, un… Why you so nervous? It's not like I'll eat you, un… I'm not like Zetsu" Deidara answered.

_What? Is he stupid? He's an akatsuki, that's why! _The Hyuuga whispered. She hated what she thought, but anxiety forced her.

"Stop hiding your face, un" The artist commanded. This sent chills down Hinata's spine. _Wha… What… _

"Ugh, whatever, un… I'm Deidara."

"…"

"Man, it's hard to talk to someone who doesn't even answer, un" The artist intently uttered. Hinata suddenly looked up. Deidara was startled. He knew it was natural for the Hyuuga not to talk to him since he was an enemy, but it looks like she had something to say.

"S…S… Sorry…" The Hyuuga nervously answered. _Ack… What am I doing? _

"…" No words came out of Deidara's mouth, only a chuckle. This made Hinata blush. _What? Why is he laughing?_ Felt embarrassed, she hid her face once again.

"Wait, I'm sorry un… I just didn't expect you to answer me… That's all…"

"…"

_Great, now she'll never talk to me, un… _

"…"

Silence followed for an hour. The artist didn't bother to talk again. He knew the Hyuuga was in a bad mood. But after a while, he heard her mumble something silently. He got curious so he crept closer.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked.

"N… N… Naruto-kun…"

"That blonde, noisy ninja?"

"…"

"Ei… What's wrong with you?" The artist nudged the Hyuuga's shoulders. She was instantly knocked down without any effort.

"What the—" W_ait, she's just asleep, un!…Tsk… That made me nervous… Oh well, no use watching her now… I might as well take a quick nap too, un… _

Deidara then took a quick slumber just beside the sleeping Hyuuga. He wasn't sure if she'll try to escape once she wakes up, but with the kind of attitude she showed him a while ago, she didn't seem to be the person who had the guts to.

(A/N): End of chapter! Whew… it took me so long to finish this chappy… Reviews please….

Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Hinata's escape plan


	10. chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hinata's escape plan**

Hinata finally woke up from her deep slumber. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. What could have happened while she was asleep?

"N… Naruto-kun…"

_I found myself inside a dark room_ _Filled up with lots of lighted torches. I heard a voice calling out my name… I finally realized it was Kurenai-sensei's… She was begging me to come back, along with the rest of team 8… But I told her I couldn't… Coz I didn't have the guts to. Then, out of the darkness, a bright yellow-colored light suddenly appeared, it almost blinded me. I followed a straight path and searched for the source of this yellow light. When I finally reached the end, I found a blonde ninja staring at me. It was Naruto-kun. He smiled calmly as he whispered something to me softly._

"Wa—wait… What's he doing beside me?" It finally registered in Hinata's mind that the artist was also taking a slumber. She slightly blushed. "Eekk… What am I doing? Wait… If he's asleep… then…" _I remembered the words Naruto-kun whispered to me…_

The Hyuuga then stood up wearing a brave look across her face. "Now's my chance to get away from him… Naruto-kun… Thanks for encouraging me… I… Will try my best to escape…"

_I hope my plan succeeds…_

"Byakugan!" _…Need to concentrate chakra on my feet… I'll be jumping from a high distance above ground… Wish myself luck…Ok… At the count of three… One… Two… Three!_

With all the courage she had, the Hyuuga jumped off the flying clay bird in an instant. She felt the sharp wind pass through her face, but surprisingly, someone managed to grab her hand; not long after her suicidal jump.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…"

_SHOOT_

"Good thing I was only half asleep, un…"

"L… Let go…"

"What am I stupid?! No way!"

"Let go!" Commanded the struggling Hyuuga; a split second later, Deidara's hand suddenly slipped, and down went Hinata.

"NO WAY!" The artist then forcibly used all of his remaining chakra to accelerate the speed of the flying clay bird. He was racing towards the falling Hyuuga.

_Not much chakra left… Shit… I won't make it…_ Deidara cursed.

_No… Please don't…_ Hinata prayed.

Afterwards—

"NO!"

"Woah… That was close, un…" Deidara managed to grasp Hinata's hand. But he barely made it…

"SHOOT! I'm gonna fall off!"

"Nooo!!!!"

The two descending ninjas fell at a very high speed. As the artist looked down, he noticed something different.

_What the—that's not solid ground! Its freakin water!_ "Shoot! It's water!"

Hinata heard Deidara's squeal. She got curious so she also looked down. _No way! I thought… _

Splash goes the two ninjas. This was bad news for the artist… His scope, unfortunately, wasn't water proof.

Seconds later…

"cough cough… Shit!" Deidara shrieked while catching his breath. Hinata did the same thing, but the kunoichi was quietly sobbing.

"Pathetic, un! Have you realized what you just did? Look at this! Now I won't be able to use it!!!" The artist yelled; he showed the Hyuuga his soaking wet lens. Hinata didn't look at it.

"Y…You… Didn't let go of my hand…." She reasoned out. Tears streamed down heavily from her eyes.

"Of course I won't! baka!!!! Why would I go through a lot of pain just to capture you if in the end, I would just let you escape, un?!" The artist yelled louder. Hinata's sob grew louder.

Deidara then decided to shut his mouth and sit somewhere far away from the Hyuuga. Minutes later, he finally called his flying clay bird and it immediately landed near their current location. The crying Hyuuga didn't stop. The artist felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, un… Stop crying…" Deidara slowly approached Hinata; he tried to calm her, but it was no use. So he forcibly dragged her. And surprisingly, the Hyuuga obediently followed… She didn't complain or anything, she just followed him like a good girl.

When they finally reached the back of the clay bird, the sobbing kunoichi eventually stopped.

"D… Deidara… I'm…. S… Sorry…" Hinata suddenly apologized. The artist raised an eyebrow. _Tsk… So she did listen while I introduced myself…_

"Nah. Its okay, un… Every hostage has their own natural intuition of escaping when it comes to being captured, un… I understand you…"

"Wha… What…" Hinata partly comprehended.

"Ack. Nothing… just forget about that. I'm glad you apologized, un… And um… I'm glad you're not covering your face anymore."

"Eek…" What the artist said made the Hyuuga blush once again. She ended up hiding her face... yet again… _Waa… I can't believe I apologized to my enemy… I'm so stupid…_

_Tsk… No use… She's such a weirdo, un…_

"Yawn… I'm sleepy… You disturbed my nap a while ago… I'll go back to sleep, un…"

"Wh… What?"

"Yeah, well I don't think you'll try to escape again anyway"

"…"

"You seem to be a gentle kunoichi; aside from the fact that you're a girl, un… You even had the guts to apologize to your enemy… So I think I'm gonna trust you on this…"

"…" Hinata was speechless. She didn't know how to react. _Wait…Was that… A compliment? _She should be happy since his captor was now falling asleep; this could be her second chance to escape… But then a part of her didn't want to. A she didn't understand why.

_Oh no… Why am I not making an escape plan? This could be the perfect chance to do it… but… _

"snore snore snore"

"pfff…" Hinata tried not to let out a big laugh. _Ahaha… Guess he's asleep already. Man… I… Feel weird… Why am I…? I… Don't feel uncomfortable around him anymore… I mean… I'm not that nervous anymore… I mean… Ahhh! Too much thinking! I think I'll try to take a nap too… _

In an instant, the Hyuuga fell asleep again. She tried to keep her distance from the sleeping akatsuki while taking her quick slumber. Thoughts of escaping drifted off away from her mind. So... Does that mean she didn't care anymore?

(A/N): End of chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update much sooner just for you guys… Ahaha… BtW… Shortest chappy so far… I think…

Next chapter: Chapter 10: The Stop Over --yay! More deihina! XD--


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Stop Over**

"Wha… What? She's asleep, un?..." The artist saw the lying Hyuuga. _I can't sleep, un… My whole body's still frail… Is it… because… the chakra consumption of the clay bird is still continuous?_

"Ack… It's… slowing down…" Deidara slightly panicked. The flying clay bird seemed to be taking a break, or in other words, halting; just like a car running out of gasoline. The artist didn't have a choice but to land the flying clay bird, or else they would have crashed down.

_Shit… _Deidara cursed. They landed on what seemed like an isolated forest. It had a lot of humongous trees around that made the artist wanna blow the entire place up.

Deidara then jumped off without even bothering to wake the sleeping Hyuuga. He wandered around the forest by himself and decided to look for a place they can temporarily rest. _Need to look for a place to sleep… so I can regenerate chakra faster, un… -yawn-… that way we can… travel… quicker next morning, un… -yawn-…_

Minutes later, the artist spotted an old tree with an empty, hollow trunk. _Perfect, un…_ Deidara whispered. He then went inside and immediately found himself comfortable._ It's warm in here, un… jus… t… en…ough… for… two… peo… Ack! Never mind, she can look for her own hollow tree trunk, un…_

At Hinata's…

"Gah! What happened? Wh… Why… am I…. on… solid ground???" The Hyuuga finally woke up, surprised that she found herself beneath a large oak tree. The clay bird that she rode on a while ago suddenly disappeared.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her white eyes to search for some clues. She immediately spotted her captor meters away from where she's currently located. _Wh… What did I do now? He just left me here without even bothering to wake me up… Why did he suddenly stop anyway?_

Back to Deidara's

"-yawn- too tired to go back… Maybe the Hyuuga's still asleep… I feel guilty though, un… The sun's already down… It'll be cold outside soon…"

"F… found you…" Deidara was suddenly startled. A faint voice that came from behind a tree parallel to where his hollow tree trunk was was suddenly heard.

"Eh… So you looked for me, un?"

"I… I… I… It's not like… th… that…" Hinata slightly blushed as she stuttered while answering the artist.

"Haha. But that was your chance to escape, un" Deidara chuckled. The Hyuuga instantly protested.

"What?! B… But… I… Don't understand…"

"Why you hiding there, un?"

"Wait, wh… why did we stop?"

"The clay bird stopped. I need to recuperate chakra… I'm gonna rest, un…"

"I didn't escape… because… I don't know where to… g… go.."

"Heh… I know, un…"

"…"

"Don't just hide there, un… It's cold outside!"

"N…No… I'll be fine here…"

"If you die, it'll be my fault."

"B… But…"

"Stay inside, un… there's enough space for two people…"

"B… But…"

"And it's warm in here…" Deidara insisted. But Hinata continued to refuse. In the end, the artist went outside and dragged the Hyuuga towards the inside of the hollow tree trunk.

_Eeekk… I can't do this… _Hinata kept shouting inside. She knew how much her face must've blushed so she tried her best to hide it.

"Ei, are you crying?" Deidara asked. He was well aware of how much their distances must've been close to each other, but he couldn't care less.

"N… No…"

"Then stop covering your face, un…" The artist replied. He then forcibly removed the Hyuuga's hands away from her hidden face.

"Waa… Stop…" Hinata struggled. After Deidara managed to remove it, the two stared at each other's faces for about 10 seconds. The artist slightly chuckled. But the Hyuuga passed out instantly.

"Oi!!!" Deidara shouted. _Haha… What a weird kunoichi, un… _a smirk followed.

2 hours later...

"N… Naruto- kun—"

"I'm not the fox boy, un" Deidara suddenly cut off. Hinata was startled. _Ack… Now I remember… I… passed out…_

"Y… You're still awake?" The Hyuuga asked. She didn't face the artist though, afraid that she might black out again.

"I don't feel tired anymore, un…" Deidara answered. But the truth is; he was just staring at her all the while she passed out.

"…" Hinata blushed. _Ack… That means… While I was… asleep… he… he…_

"Byakugan is the true work of art, un… Not the sharingan" The artist suddenly blurted out.

"Wha… What…" Hinata was confused. She then remembered that this akatsuki was the one who fought Sasuke._ What's he suddenly talking about?_

"But yours… They… reminded me of my favorite flowers, un…"

"…" The Hyuuga didn't know what to say. Her face instantly turned red. _What's he… saying… flowers… compared to my… eyes… is that...? A… compliment?_

"Hahahaha… Forget about that… I'm just sleepy… I'll go to sleep anyway, un…" Deidara instantly added. _Tssss… I'm too talkative_

"O… Ok…" Hinata replied. But soon after that, she drifted off to sleep again anyway.

(A/N): End of chapter

Next chapter: Chapter 11: Shino's bugs

Ok, short chappy, sorry… too busyXD thanks for the reviews!!!!!

互相爱慕


	12. chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Shino's bugs**

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews!!! XD…

Back at Tsunade's office…

"Pakkun!" The Godaime shouted in surprise.

"Tsunade… K… Kakashi sent me here… Team 8… Team 7… they lost… the Hyuuga…" the dog answered as it tried to catch its breath.

"WHAT?!"

"Genma, Kiba and Shino has been badly injured, Sakura's taking care of them right at this moment… But I don't think she can hold on much longer…"

"…" Tsunade was speechless. She knew team 8 was her responsibility. She was the one who sent them on that mission. And now that Hinata was captured, it was her fault.

"Pakkun—I'll send medic ninjas to grass village for back up support immediately. You go with them… Lead them to where the two teams are… I… Want you all to return here safely… Tell… Naruto to calm down… We'll formulate search groups to look for the Akatsuki's hideout as soon as you all come back here."

"Roger… Tsunade…" The dog understood what she meant.

Minutes later…

"Master Tsunade! Pakkun and the medic ninjas already left…" A rushing Tsunade informed the Godaime.

"Good…"

"…" Silence followed.

"Tsu… Tsunade sama… Why did you insist on letting team 7 return here if you sent medic ninjas to give team 8 aid already? You should've just let them search for the Akatsuki's lair on their own! You know Naruto… He'll insist on looking for Hinata rather than returning here and waste time…!" Shizune suddenly blurted out.

"Shizune… Don't you think I know that?!" Tsunade's voice countered Shizune's.

"…" the assistant medic ninja was startled.

"We still need to formulate a plan… If we let the two teams search for the new akatsuki's lair on their own, then we'd be wasting more time. Besides, what if team 8's situation is life threatening? What if they needed operation? We'll never know… They've been dealing with S-class criminals here."

Shizune remained speechless. Precaution. Maybe that's what her master was doing.

Back at the hills of grass village…

"S… Sakura… How's Shino?" "Arf!" A struggling Kiba worryingly asked. Akamaru, seated on his lap.

"I… Can't tell…" The medic ninja replied, using a melancholic tone. _Too much blood lost… We… Need help…_

"Sakura, can't we rush them on the nearest hospital?" Sai suggested. By them, he meant Genma, Shino and Kiba. The jounin's situation wasn't that bad. But he too, lost plenty of blood.

"The nearest hospital is in Konoha. Grass village is poor, they don't have any hospitals." Kakashi interrupted.

"What? They have grass village ninjas but they don't have any hospitals? It'll take us a whole day again to return to Konoha…" Sai instantly protested.

"Sai… Don't worry… I'm still… trying my best…" Sakura defended. _I know I can do this…_

"We'll have to wait for Pakkun. Surely by now he must've informed Tsunade of our situation. We'll just have to wait for him and inform us of what the Godaime's decision will be." The masked jounin replied. Everyone sighed.

"By decision… You mean if we should look for Hinata or return to Konoha… Right, Kakashi-sensei?" The jinchuuriki suddenly disrupted.

"Right… Naruto…" Kakashi replied. He was surprised the Kyuubi stay calmed all the while.

"Tsss… But I swear, once I see that Akatsuki again, I'll definitely beat him up." Naruto said aloud. An oath he made as revenge to Hinata's captor.

…Silence followed. Sai, Kakashi, Kiba an Naruto observed attentively as the medic ninja healed the heavily injured chuunin and jounin…

"N… Naruto…" A struggling Shino tried to speak. Everyone was startled, especially the kyuubi.

"Wh… What is it, Shino?" Asked the nine-tailed jinchuuriki.

"Hi… Hinata's…"

_What? What? What? _Naruto's eyes widened. Eager to know what Shino's trying to say.

"Take it easy, Shino…" Sakura interrupted.

"I… placed a bug… on Hinata…We can…. Trace her… loca… tion… by—" Shino tried to continue, but unfortunately, he suddenly stopped. Everyone seemed dismay.

"Shino!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey… It's okay Kiba, he's just unconscious…" Sakura tried to calm him down.

"Wait… Did Shino just…"

"Yes Sai. I believe Shino just helped us locate where Hinata could be." Kakashi finished Sai's sentence. Everyone gasped. A big smile went across the kyuubi's face. A spark of hope was finally seen.

"But… Shino's the only one who can tell us where Hinata is, right? Too bad he's unconscious right now…"

"S… Sai…" Naruto suddenly frowned.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll just have to wait for him to wake up… I'll continue healing his injuries." Sakura comforted. She knows that what she can do is not enough, since an operation is needed. But nevertheless, she tried her best. _I hope pakkun'll return here with help…_

"S… Sakura- chan…" The medic nin's encouraging words kept his hopes high.

Problem solved. Shino's bugs can locate where Hinata is. But will they manage to save Shino on time? Can Shino tell them where Hinata's exact location is even before the Akatsuki uses her byakugan?

(A/N): End of chapter… another short chappy... reviews pwease…

Next chapter: Chapter 12: Inside the akatsuki lair (this'll be a long one)XD


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Inside the Akatsuki lair**

The sun is up.

Deidara was the first one who woke up, surprised that the Hyuuga's head rested at his shoulder all night.

"Tss… So that's why I felt uncomfortable, un…" The artist grinned. He let out a big yawn. But upon stretching his arms, he immediately woke the sleeping Hyuuga up.

"N… Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered. But the artist heard what she said. _She's always mumbling that jinchuuriki's name every time she wakes up, un… Is she always dreaming of him? Eek… What a weirdo!_

The Hyuuga took time rubbing her eyes. But she instantly squealed just as she realized her head was resting at the artist's shoulder.

"Gah! Gome… De… Deidara…Did… You sleep well..?? Hinata nervously asked.

"I didn't. But you did." The artist teasingly replied. Both eyes met. The Hyuuga instantly blushed. Hinata immediately looked away… Same thing goes for Deidara. He too, blushed. But he just ignored the awkward feeling.

"Time to continue our travel, un…" The artist left the hollowed tree. Hinata followed behind him.

As soon as Deidara made another clay bird, the two resumed their flight. They flew faster now, since the artist managed to restore his chakra.

"So fast!" Hinata happily exclaimed. Sharp wind passed through her face. Her long hair flew freely.

"We need to get there fast, un… We wasted a lot of time resting." Deidara replied. His hair too, flowed freely.

_His hair's so long… _Hinata thought. "You mean… The… Akatsuki lair?"

"Yeah…" Deidara answered.

This made the Hyuuga think about her up coming death. _I'll die soon… After they use me…_ A tear fell from her left eye. Flashback of memories filled her head. She wasn't afraid of dying, but rather, she was afraid no one will remember her after she dies. _I wonder if they're looking for me right now…_

Deidara looked back and caught a glimpse of the seemingly depressed Hyuuga. He immediately tried to cheer her up.

"I like your long hair, un…"

The compliment startled the daydreaming Hinata. _Eek… Now he's talking about my hair?_

"Wh… What?"

"The wind cleared the messy hair away from your face, un… You look wasted yesterday. Here… you can borrow my pony…" Deidara handed over the tie of his hair. His long blonde hair had spread out. Hinata stared in amazement.

"B... But…"

"Tie it up 'kay?"

"B… But…"

"Ei, there's nothing's wrong with tying your hair, un… I'm commanding you to tie your hair now or else I'll.."

"Ack… Or else… wha… what?"

"Um… I'll blow this entire forest up."

"What?" Hinata was startled. _Eek… As if I care…_ The Hyuuga slightly giggled.

She didn't want to argue so she shyly tied her long hair up just as the artist requested her. _What a trickster…_ The Hyuuga thought to herself.

"H… How… do I… look?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Pre… Pret—I mean you look fine, un… Your face looks clearer now." The artist nervously replied, trying to keep his cool._ High pony suits her well… I never knew she could be this pretty…_

"I… See…" The compliment didn't impress the Hyuuga. _I wonder if it's fine because it looks horrible or fine because it's just simply fine…_ thought Hinata to herself.

Silence followed the conversation. But minutes later…

"W…We're here, un…" The artist broke the silence. Hinata's heart was now beating fast. She admitted she was nervous, but she tried to stay positive.

"You don't look… happy… Dei…dara…" The Hyuuga noticed. This startled the artist. He was supposed to be happy now since they're back at the akatsuki lair. But his gloomy voice told otherwise. So does this mean he didn't want to kill Hinata anymore?

"What do you mean, un… I'm… happy that we're here… already…" The artist replied, still using his melancholic voice. But Hinata left it that way. She didn't want to argue.

The large clay bird landed somewhere beside a small cave on top of what seemed lika a mountain. Deidara jumped off first, followed by Hinata. The clay bird then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Follow me inside, un…"

"H… Hai…"

Hinata immediately activated her byakugan. But she can't see the inside of the cave clearly. _So this is the new akatsuki hideout… _

"Dei… dara… Is this… where… the 6-tailed jinchuuriki extraction will be held?" Hinata bravely questioned as the two walked inside the cave. It was dark inside, but the lighted torches made it easy to walk around.

"Uh… No…" The artist answered.

"Wh… What?"

"We have two new hideouts, un…"

"Wha?? What???…" Hinata was surprised

"Zetsu's techniques can copy your Byakugan's abilities… That's how we'll extract the 6-tailed monster… But it's going to be held at the new main Akatsuki lair, un… That's where every Akatsuki meets up. It'll take 5 days to get there… So the leader decided to make another lair where we can temporary place the jinchuuriki… Plus, it's nearer to grass village… No hustles, un…"

"Wh… What…" The Hyuuga was still startled._ I've herd about Zetsu… But his skill… And two new hideouts…? Amazing…_

Deidara didn't reply much longer. What he told the Hyuuga was enough. No more akatsuki secrets should be revealed.

At the end of the long hall, two figures were instantly spotted.

"Senpai! You're finally here!"

The voice of Tobi was recognized by Hinata immediately. _But the other one… who??? Is…_

As the two walked closer, the Hyuuga finally recognized who the second figure was. She gasped. She knew it was the 6-tailed jinchuuriki. But… It seemed lifeless…

Deidara saw the surprised look on the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Don't worry, un… He's still alive… Just… Unconscious…" Comforted the artist.

"D… Deidara…" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, senpai! Yuki-Onna already knows your name! You must've already introduced yourself!" Tobi suddenly interrupted. Hinata stood quiet. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Ehem… Ok, then let me introduce myself Yuki-Onna chan! My name's Tobi and I always make senpai proud which makes me a very good boy!"

"N… Nice to meet you Tobi… I'm Hinata—"

"Nice to meet you too. I must compliment you for you look great in that high pony. Is that senpai's? He must've forced you to tie your hair up. But I have to say it greatly suits you… Did he threaten you? Hurt you or—"

"Aah… no… It's actually ok Tobi… Th… Thanks… for the… compliment…." Hinata cut off. She didn't mean to be mean, but she just didn't want to think about it. The artist remained quiet though, even if he was already irritated.

"Ok… So… Hinata, umm… But I prefer calling you Yuki-Onna. So Yuki-Onna chan, I'll try to make you feel at home here in our mini lair. I feel sorry for you coz once Zetsu comes back, you're gonna die soon… And well, I wanna keep you as a pet but—"

"Tobi! I don't want to hear anything about that dying thing again" Deidara instantly interrupted. The masked akatsuki was confused while the Hyuuga remained silent.

_Th… Thanks Deidara…_ Hinata thought

_Did I say anything wrong?_ Tobi confusingly thought.

"Let's go… Hinata…" The artist walked out. Hinata followed.

_Th… This is the first time he called me by my name… The_ Hyuuga blushed as she continued thinking about it.

So the two left and moved on deeper inside the cave. They stopped over a large wall at the end of the hall.

"This is where you'll stay, un…"

Hinata frowned… She knew it'll be dark inside… She hates the dark.

After the ring on the right index finger of the Akatsuki flashed, the large wall instantly opened up. It revealed a small chamber with two torches already lit up. Hinata obediently went inside.

"I'll leave you there then… I… Still need to fix my scope, un…"

The Hyuuga nodded. _The… Scope that I broke…_ She thought.

Hinata decided to sit at the left corner of the room. The place wasn't dirty but there were lot of dead insects at each corner… This made her shiver.

"H… Hinata…" A faint voice was heard. The Hyuuga recognized it, and was suddenly startled.

_Dei… dara's still here? I thought he left already…_But then Hinata noticed the wall-like door still opened.

"Wha… What is it?" she asked.

"Th… Th… Those Konoha ninjas w... w… will definitely save you…" Deidara stuttered. It seemed that the words he said were forced to come out of his mouth.

The reply surprised Hinata. She didn't expect Deidara to say that, well at least, an enemy to say that. She looked down. She didn't know if she should ask him why he told her that or just say thank you, coz he bothered to encourage her even just a bit.

Hinata decided to thank him. But when she looked up, he was already gone; and the wall-door was already closed.

(A/N): End of chapter… Yay! A long chappy!XD--longest chappy so far!XO mwahahahahahaha

Reviews please…!!!

Next chapter: Chapter 13: Insecurities… (wooT!)

->omg! have you already read the latest naruto manga chapter? tobi's so cool! he pawns dude! he pawns!!!! Ackkkkkk!!! Can't wait for another chapter!!! coolness coolness coolness coughmasashicough coolness coughkibaandpainsohandsomecough coolness coolness coolness... XD


	14. chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Insecurities**

(A/N): Omg thanks for the reviews everyone!!! Hugs and kisses!XD Wahaha Naru vs Dei? That'll be cute! Hmm… A SasoHina fic? Ummmm…. I'll try to make one… It won't be updated much though coz I'm really really busy with school today XD... Ahehehe… Anyway, thanks for everythingeverythingeveryoneveryone… CoolneSs!

Outside the cave

"Senpai! Fixing your scope??? Is it broken?"

"Shut up Tobi…"

"Ei, I'm just asking… Why'd it break anyway?"

"None of your business, un…" The artist coldly replied. Tools lie in front of him, screwdrivers, screws, etc. But as he fixed his scope, water suddenly came out.

"Ooohh… So it got wet eh? What happened?"

"Long story, un… I told you, it's none of your business."

"Oh come on, senpai! If you don't tell me, I'll just ask and ask and ask and ask—"

"Ack! Shut up! Fine, I'll tell you…" Deidara finally gave up. Tobi leaned closer.

"Just… Keep your distance!" The artist glared.

"Oh, sorry…"

"The reason my scope got wet is because…"

"Because…"

"Because we fell."

"What?" Tobi began to laugh. Deidara hissed.

"Hahahaha. Woah I can't imagine you and Hina-chan falling! I mean… How'd that happen? Hahahahahaha… Wai—wait… Yuki-Onna tried to escape? Is that it? Ahahahahahaha… That's totally wretched! Hahahahahahaha! Senpai!!! Ahahahahaha!!!"

Deidara was now glaring at Tobi with the 'You're dead' expression across his face. The laughing akatsuki instantly stopped.

"Tobi, I'm impressed you managed to guess the reason behind it. Now I want you to do me a favor, un, and just shut up, shut your mouth, and never mention this to anyone, nor anybody ever again." The artist warned. The memories were all so annoying that he never wanted to remember it ever again. A few seconds later, hearts flew above Tobi's head.

"Oh senpai! It's our very first secret ever and ever! Sure! Sure! I'll keep it!!! Ahahaha… Promise!"

_Oh brother…_ The artist muttered while rolling his eyes. Tobi whistled happily as he galloped towards the cave. He asked Deidara a while ago that he'll bring Hinata some food. The artist asked why he needed to tell him that, but the masked akatsuki reasoned out that he needed transportation to buy food. He needs Deidara's flying clay bird. The artist didn't bother to argue. It's been two days since Hinata was captured, he knew soldier pills were her only source of energy, so he made Tobi one clay bird to be used to buy food.

Back inside the cave 

After 3 hours of success travel, Tobi came back with chow to give his Yuki-Onna. As he went inside their 'fake hideout', a sleeping artist was found lying at the corner of the hall. A dead end can be seen, but he knew a chamber room was hidden inside it.

The masked akatsuki's ring flashed and the wall-door automatically opened. Inside, his Yuki-Onna shaking was found sitting at the corner of the room.

_I… Is Zetsu here already? Is it… T… Time for me to go now? _Hinata nervously muttered to herself. The thought of dying returned once again.

"Hello Yuki-Onna! I brought you some food!!! Please don't be afraid…"

The Hyuuga sighed in relief. _He came here to bring me food… Not to bring me to Zetsu…_

"A… Ano… Arigatou Tobi…" Hinata replied. The sight of the food made her stomach grumble. Tobi chuckled, she instantly blushed.

"So I was right, you were hungry." He then handed Hinata a small plastic that's seemingly filled with instant food. She was hesitant at first, but the masked akatsuki insisted.

"Wh… Where'd you get the food?"

"Rain village… traveling time's only two hours… Senpai lent me one of his clay birds."

Hinata instantly blushed. She remained quiet until Tobi finally left the chamber room. She didn't know he noticed her cheeks turn red the instant he mentioned the word senpai. _Woah… Something's going on between them…_ the masked akatsuki uncertainly thought.

At the hallway

After about half an hour, the sleeping artist finally woke up. Tobi was sitting behind him.

"T… Tobi? When did you…" Deidara asked. A big yawn followed.

"Oh, senpai… You're awake! Care for some juice?" He handed the artist a can of apple juice.

"Ah… No thanks, un…" Deidara refused. Tobi drank it instead.

"So… Did she eat?"

"Yep…" Tobi knew his senpai would ask. He stood after he replied.

"Senpai, I need to check on the 6-tailed jinchuuriki. There's still some food left in that plastic if you want to eat—"

"Tobi, I'm not hungry, un… You can keep it." The artist replied. But a sound of a stomach grumbling was soon heard. Tobi chuckled. Deidara felt embarrassed.

"Haha! Not hungry huh…"

"Ugh… Fine, I'll eat… Just… Leave"

"Sure, senpai… But…"

"But?"

"But… You throw the trash ok?"

"Ack. Is that all, un?"

"Yep… But will you please throw Yuki-Onna's trash too??"

"What? Why me? No way, un!" Deidara protested.

"Why not? Since you'll be throwing the trash, might as well—"

"I refuse, un… You do it."

"But I need to visit the jinchuuriki…" Tobi insisted. But the stubborn artist didn't reply.

"Wait, why don't you throw Yuki-Onna's trash? You agreed to do it a while ago!" Deidara still didn't reply.

"Woah! Senpai… Could it be that…"

"What?!" Deidara replied this time, almost shouting. Tobi giggled.

"Haha… senpai's anxious…"

"What??"

"Senpai's too shy to face Yuki-Onna."

"Wha… What??? Why Would I be shy?"

"Coz you… Oh my… Senpai… You like Hina-chan!"

"WHAT? SHUT YOUR NONSENSE, UN! That's not true!!!!!"

"Hahahahaha. You're blushing senpai!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"So why don't you pick up Hina-chan's trash?" It took a few minutes for Deidara to answer. But soon he stood up.

"Fine. I'll do it if it'll prove I don't like her." With that said, the artist walked out; a plastic filled with Tobi's trash clutched in his hand.

Tobi was startled. He didn't bother to say anything again. _Is he mad? Tsss… Senpai's so defensive… I knew it…He's in love…_

Deidara's heart was pounding so hard as he walked through the hallway. But at the end of the corridor, his eyes widened.

_Wh… Why's the door opened?_ He muttered to himself. But honestly, he didn't care… He just wanted to finish his job.

Inside, he was kinda relieved to see a Hyuuga sleeping deeply. He didn't want talk to her right now.

Inches away from her, he spotted an empty bottle of water and pieces of plastic wraps. He immediately picked it up, but as he bent down, the can of juice inside the plastic he's carrying suddenly fell. A loud 'clank' was heard the instant it dropped. The tensed artist muttered curses under his breath. This woke Hinata up.

"N… Naruto… I m… mean…" A stuttering Hinata asked. Deidara blushed the moment he heard her voice. He tried not to face her as he reasoned out.

"It's me Deidara, not Naruto. I'm here to pick up—" But even before he finished his sentence, a squeal cut it off.

"Wh… Why? What's wrong, un?" he faced Hinata as he nervously asked.

"N… Nothing…" It took time to register in the sleepy Hyuuga's mind that it was Deidara, not Naruto. Her cheeks turned red as she sit up and tried to look away from the akatsuki's stare.

The artist noticed how red Hinata's cheeks are. He wondered why. _I hope it's not a fever, un… _He thought.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, I'll… leave now, un." As Deidara stood up, he picked up the trashes lying on the floor. He approached the wall door when all of a sudden…

_M… My ring??? Where is it??_ The artist panicked. He searched his pockets, the plastic bag, but there's no ring inside. _No… I can't open this wall door without it…_

Hinata noticed the panicking artist. She wanted to ask what happened. But she was too nervous to do it.

_Shit… Tobi…_ Deidara remembered how Tobi teased him. He didn't want to think that this was all planned by the masked akatsuki. But the opened door a while ago, Was it just a coincidence, or a trap?

"Tobi! Open up!" The artist shouted. Hinata knew there was trouble.

"Wh… What is it, Deidara?" She nervously asked. Deidara looked back. He noticed her red cheeks turn white.

"Ah… Don't worry, un…It's nothing serious! I… Just… forgot my ring… outside." He calmly replied. _Ring?? You mean the one… he's using to… open up the door?_ The Hyuuga remembered.

"B… But that means…"

"Um, yeah, well… Looks like I'll be staying here for the mean time, un…" Deidara nervously answered. He saw Hinata's cheeks turn pink.

"Um… O.. O..Ok…" Answered the Hyuuga; trying to calm down. _Don't worry, this happened before, nothing bad happened, stop stuttering, stop acting so nervous._ She convinced herself. Trying to remember the time they had a stop over.

"Don't worry, un… Tobi will probably visit you tomorrow morning. I'll just… Explain…" _If I did forget my ring outside, I should think of a quick explanation in case Tobi finds this out… Darn…_

What Deidara said made Hinata more nervous. _Tobi… What if he sees us…? What will he think? Oh no…_This thought makes her wanna faint.

(A/N): Ahahahaha… End of chapter… Reviews pleaseXP

Man, what's with me and sleeping scenes anyway?

Next chapter: Chapter 14: Deidara's childhood


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Deidara's Past**

(A/N): Yeah well, the title Deidara's childhood kinda suck… so I changed it… ahaha thanks for all the reviews… Nyway… I have news!!!! Got a new story… check it on my prof if you wanna read it… Scrunchy!!!—I like that! D… Umm… to anonymous who asked for a sasohina fic, any suggestions? My head's kinda cracked right now… tell me how you want the story should be… I mean… plot? Setting? I don't wanna disappoint you… so... yeah… XD… that would be much much helpful… wooT— thanks for all the reviews…

Inside, Hinata remained seated at the left corner of the room while Deidara lied down at the right corner of the room.

_She hasn't removed… my scrunchy yet… _He noticed.

_Can't sleep… Why can't I go back… to sleep…? _She thought anxiously. She wanted to go back to sleep coz she can't take the situation.

"Still too early… Can't sleep, un…" The artist suddenly said aloud. The Hyuuga looked up, she caught a glimpse Deidara, but she instantly looked down.

_Tsss… What a weirdo, hiding her face again, un…_ The captor had seen what she did. He shifted from lying down, to sitting in an upright position.

"Hinata, are you asleep?" Deidara intentionally asked. Poor Hinata didn't look up, but she heard him; and was surprised he called her by name for the second time around.

"I… Don't know…" she replied. But she honestly didn't want to answer. It just slipped off her tongue. The artist chuckled. She felt humiliated.

"You know you kinda reminded me of someone from my past, un…"

"Wh… Why…?" Hinata got curious. She looked up. Deidara noticed this so he continued.

"Honestly I don't want to talk about it, un. But if it'll make you not hide your face anymore… I'll tell it to you." He blackmailed. Hinata instantly blushed. She wanted to hide her face again, but curiosity got the better of her.

"When I was just a kid, I lived with my parents somewhere far away from the village…" Deidara started his life's story. She listened attentively. The artist noticed this. This is the first time he'll tell someone the miserable story of his childhood past, but he actually felt good about it.

"I see you're really interested in my story, un…"

"A… Ano…" Hinata stuttered. She blushed. _Oh no… I'm snooping into others private lives…_

"Gome… It's okay if you don't tell it to me… If… You don't want to." She apologized.

"Huh? No, it's okay really, un… I kinda feel happy I'll be able to narrate my story to someone for the first time actually…" Deidara replied.

"R… Really?" Hinata's eyes widened. She was kinda flattered.

"Yeah… Well, my voice kinda hurts though. I can only whisper… So if you want to hear my voice clearly, un. Sit beside me." Deidara let out a sinister smile. His naughtiness aroused once again. He lied, coz he kinda felt like teasing the poor Hyuuga.

Hinata's whole face turned red. She didn't want to sit beside Deidara.

"D… Demo…"

"Ugh. I won't eat you"

She didn't have a choice. So she obediently sat beside the tricky artist.

Deidara slightly blushed as he felt Hinata sit beside him. _She actually fell for that, un… Now I feel guilty…_

"Ahem… Ok, so… umm… I was five years old back then and I had no brother or sister…" _Man, I can't believe I'm saying this… This is so cheesy…_ The narrating akatsuki paused. He can't help but take a glimpse of the attentively listening Hyuuga. The short distance between them made him blush.

"…I was an only child un, but my parents never spoiled me. I studied at Iwa academy and decided to become a ninja… Okasan never approved of it because both of my parents were just ordinary villagers. I didn't know why but I suddenly got interested in being a ninja; especially ninja techniques that uses molded exploding clay bombs."

"Ano… Gome for butting in, but your 'two helpers…' Did your parents have them??? I mean…"

"Ah, its okay, un. The truth is my parents never had tongues on their palms. Weird, I know, but I never asked them anything about it anyway. I simply thought it was something unique to me, un. They helped me mold my creations, and I was just glad I had them." Deidara replied. His face looked innocent in an instant.

_Woah… Who would've thought that once an innocent little boy would've grown up into an S-class criminal and join Akatsuki?_ Hinata thought. She continued to listen to his story. Deidara stole a glimpse of her again, and then again, blushed.

"Umm… Ok so anyway, I studied at Iwa academy un, and um… Let's see… Right! Something terrible happened…" The artist continued. He kind of stuttered though because he felt nervous. _Man, if she continues to stare at me like that, I'll definitely melt, un._

"Wha… What happened next?"

"Ah… Oh yeah, well… The terrible thing that happened was… okasan… found out that she was pregnant. I hated it. I thought I was suppose to be the only child un. Cause father said mother will never bear another child anymore, because she had birth problems. So I got really frustrated. Even if I was just five back then, morbid thoughts started to enter my head. It came to a point where I decided to kill the baby once it's born. I don't want to share any of my parents' attention to him. I was selfish."

_Heh… The killing part didn't seem surprising… I guess that's where your 'akatsuki fate' started… _Hinata thought in between.

"So then the time came when it's finally my turn to visit the new born baby in the hospital, un. The killing part didn't start there though, I planned to do it during that night, coz everyone would be asleep then… they'll never know I was the one who killed it. I fake a big smile as I slowly approached the baby. Okasan held it like it was the most important thing on earth, un. She smiled perfectly for the first time, which really got into my nerves because jealousy instantly roused. She told me it was a girl… So I had a new sister…" The artist paused and took a deep breath.

"I'll never forget the very first time I peeped through that small cloth okasan showed me, un. Anika… That's my new baby sister's name. Her face was as white as snow that matched her short indigo hair. Whenever she blushes, her cheeks turn rosy pink and her purple eyes completed the innocent smile that's always flashed across her face." Deidara continued. He then looked at Hinata's face.

"You're the one who reminded me of her." He explained. The compliment of course, had the Hyuuga's cheeks instantly turn pink. But she didn't look away.

_Except that the perfect art of your white eyes un, filled Anika's imperfections._ Deidara thought. A chuckle followed.

"Wh… What's wrong…?" Hinata consciously asked. Deidara looked away. He then continued his story.

"Nothing, un. It's just that I remembered back then that what stopped me kill Anika was the innocent look on her face. It was really funny, un… I was so stupid back then." The artist answered.

"…" the captive's face look blanked.

"Um, yeah well… so back to the story… Okasan and Otosan never had time with me ever since the baby was born, un. I felt rejected back then… But I never blamed Anika. My wonderful clay creations were there for me anyway. They become my official friends. Three years slowly passed but my sister still wasn't talking. Later on though, my parents found out that Anika was a special child. They were worried than ever, un. Since then, Otosan always go home earlier rather than before; after work, and both spoiled Anika like crazy. I was set aside. But I concentrated on being a ninja despite all that, un. I didn't care. Using clay bombs as weapons, my sensei found this special talent in me and automatically passed me as a genin. My batch mates were impressed coz I was just 8 years old back then. Soon I was labeled the art genius… But I didn't inform this to my parents. Coz I knew they'd just disapprove of it, un." Another pause was made.

"A year passed again, and thank god Anika finally learned how to speak, un. My parents were so proud of her. Eh, you should've seen it, whenever I remember it, it still makes me wanna puke, un. Heh… But honestly, a part of me was just glad. Coz regardless of the situation, she's still my sister." The artist continued.

_That's… so kind of him…_Hinata thought.

"A time came when Okasan needed to go to cloud village because her mother was confined in a hospital back there, un. It was an emergency so I took in charge of taking care of Anika. I was so mad during that time coz I had to miss school for weeks… 2 weeks in fact… But yeah, who to blame… No one. I was simply born unlucky, un."

(A/N): Ahhhhh!!!!!! I'm sleepy… End of chapter, un! Reviews please!

Next chapter: Chapter 15: The Clay butterfly


	16. chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Clay Butterfly**

FLASHBACK

Inside Deidara's room…

"Deidara ni-chan… You're not… attending school today?"

"Nope… I need to watch over you. Okasan and Otosan went away for two weeks because of an emergency, un."

"So…ka... Ano… Are you mad at me?" The little girl suddenly asked. Deidara was startled.

"Tss… Why would I be mad, un?"

"D… Demo…" Anika started to cry.

"Oi! Why you crying?" His brother worryingly asked. He knew what she meant by 'mad at me'… But he pretended not to know.

"Listen, I'm not mad at you, un. You only think of it that way because Okasan and Otosan spend more time with you. Maybe a little, because you laugh of my 'un's'… But anything aside from that—" Deidara paused because he heard her little sister giggle. _Heh… Kids… I'm glad she stopped crying…_

"Can I see your clay creations?" the little girl asked. Her brother nodded.

"Amazing… I… I think you're a great artist ni-chan…"

"Heh… Glad you like 'em, un…" The artist replied. Anika smiled.

"Do they move?" The little girl asked. She poked the clay birds slightly.

"Ah… No… But hey, they have a unique talent! They explode…" The artist ecstatically replied. But Anika showed no interest.

"So-ka… Well, can you mold them into different shapes?"

"A… Ano… Well, I can mold three different animals if that's what you're asking, un"

"Really? What kind of animals?" the little girl seems interested again.

"Um… There's an owl… birds… the common ones, like this one, un. And umm…" Deidara slowly pointed out the clay creations he just made. But after he pointed out the last one, his little sister frowned.

"Wha… What, un?" the artist reacted.

"Spiders are creepy"

"Nani? You don't like my clay creations?"

"No! It's not that… I love them… But it's just that…"

"Wh-what? Why?

"Well, can't you mold anything else?"

"Uhh… What do you mean?"

"I mean… Other animals or other insects for an instance…"

"…"

"…"

"I'll try, un… Eheh… Why? You want me to make you one?"

"R… Really? Would you do that?"

"Sure, un"

"Yay!"

"Heh… It'll take time though…"

"It's okay…"

"So what do you want, un?"

"Umm… Well before that… Can I make a request?"

"Sure. What?"

"Make it move."

"…"

"Make it fly, I mean…"

"W… Well… What kind of animal is it anyway?"

"It's an insect"

"Well what kind of insect?"

"Butterfly"

"…"

"Well… I like butterflies! They're pretty, and kind, and…"

"Oh… I get it…"

"Really? So, will you make one for me?"

"Sure"

"Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anika squealed. A hug followed.

"Arigatou Ni-chan! Arigatou! Arigatou!!!"

"Ack. Ok. Ok. That's enough. You're already suffocating me, un…"

"Oh no! Gome!!!" With that, the little girl left the room, galloping cheerfully. Deidara was left behind, his head aching. _Sona… How will I make a flying butterfly?_

2 days later…

"Niii Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?????????!!!"

"G… Gome… Are you busy?" Anika got frightened. She peeped through his brother's room; not bothering to go inside.

"Ah… Gome Anika, What is it?? Gome… I was just…"

"I… Cooked instant noodles…"

"Oh… Whatcha hidin' there for, un?"

"D… Demo…"

"It's okay, I'm just…" Deidara slid open the door, so Anika went inside.

"Woah… So many clays, ni-chan! Been practicing?"

"Umm… Yeah…"

"Ni-chan! I love you! Arigatou!!!" The little girl jumped up to hug her big brother.

"O… Oi…What the heck…"

"You do love me big brother… Even though I always tease you and even though I know you hate me… You've been practicing a lot just to make a perfect butterfly… I'm glad you're my brother!!!"

"Eheh… Well yeah, but I'm not done yet…"

"I know. But the fact that you're working on it…"

"Aheh… Thanks… I'm glad you appreciate it. un…"

"L… Let's eat then?"

"Sure"

A week slowly passed… Deidara concentrated and practiced molding the clay creation his little sister asked him to do. He managed to do it, but the flying part made it difficult. It was difficult until he discovered the special talent he had all this time.

_Heh… I'm a really weird ninja un… I never knew I can make such hand seals. _The artist grinned as he admired his perfect creation.

Later that evening…

"You calling me, ni-chan?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Look at this…"

"WOW!"

"Eheh… It's moving…"

"You're a really great artist! I knew you could do it, nichan!!!"

"…" Deidara watched as her little sister played with his newly created masterpiece. A clay butterfly.

"Nichan, I'll always take care of butterfly-chan."

"Heh… Promise?"

"Yep! It'll be my Dei-nichan remembrance from this day forth!"

"That's cool…"

2 weeks passed and the bonding between Deidara and his little sister strengthened than before. It was time for the artist to go back to school; but he never forgets to check on his sister every once in a while, especially during his free time.

One time after Deidara came home from school…

"Ni-san! Welcome home!" Anika threw her arms around his brother and greeted him warmly.

"Konbanwa Anika…" The artist hugged her little sister back

"You smell like explosives"

"Eh… That's my work, right?"

"…" Anika didn't answer. The truth is, she hated her brother's way of letting his own wonderful clay creations explode.

"Anyway, I need to go back to my room… See ya later nichan!" With that, the little girl left the dining room.

"Okasan… Good evening…" Deidara greeted awkwardly. He noticed his mother washing the dishes.

"…" His mother didn't answer. The artist ignored it. He was used to this.

"I see that you and your sister are getting along well…"

"…" What his mother said startled him.

"I don't like it."

"…" Deidara got confused. _What does she mean?_

"Don't you think I don't know that you're already a genin?"

"Wh… What?"

"I don't agree with it. And you know it. But still…"

"…"

"I still let you continue it!"

"It was my own decision, un!"

"It's still my decision! I'm your mother!"

"…" _Tss... What is she trying to prove? _

"And now that you and Anika are close… You're trying to influence her!"

"What? What're you talking about un?"

"Look at her! She's obsessed with that—clay, insect… Exploding clay insect!!!"

"…" _Is she talking about the butterfly?_

"I tried to keep it away from her but she wouldn't let me… You poisoned her!"

"What? What's wrong with the clay butterfly I made? Anika liked it… I don't see anything wrong with it…"

"Well I do! What if that clay thing explodes?! What if it kills her??!!!"

"…" _Oh brother… Okasan's over reacting…_

"Don't talk to Anika ever again! You're taking her away from me!!!"

"What?!!!!!—"

The argument stopped when Deidara's mother walked out. The artist didn't understand what his okasan meant, but he didn't care.

A week passed…

At Deidara's room

"Onichan! Are you ignoring me?"

"Ah… Anika… I'm busy… What're you doing here?"

"Nothing… Just saying hi…"

"Stop. Don't enter my room. It's prohibited."

"Why???"

"Full of explosives, un. You don't want to go bang do ya?"

"Bang?? Haha… You're funny ni-chan…"

"Nothing's funny. It's my new motto, un. Art is a bang."

"Haha! It's cool"

"I know, un…"

"So… I still can't come in?"

"No…"

"I love you nichan…" With that, Anika left the doorstep.

"I know…" Deidara whispered. _Almost there… C2… _

(A/N): Obsessed with updating. End of chapter. Reviews!!! XD

Next chapter: Chapter 16: The day Deidara left Iwa


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Day Deidara left Iwa**

(A/N): I love all the reviews. Thanks everyone!!! XD… no 'uns' here… Coz It'll ruin the mood…

_If I caused you trouble ever since I was born, I'm so sorry niichan… You've been ignoring me for 2 weeks now. I hate okasan. I think she's the one who's taking me away from you… I love you niichan!!! Please stop ignoring me and talk to me again. I'm taking good care of butterfly-chan just as I promised. I hope you'll make a letter as a response to this one. I'll be waiting! _

_Always… Anika… _

That was the first and last letter I have ever received from Anika. It was her last memento before she finally left me.

"NO!!! YOU KILLED HER!!! You!!! You!!! You killed our only daughter!!! How could you!!!!!!" Okasan's words still echoed at the back of my mind. It was the last week of August where I finally finished the last part of my C2 bomb experiment. I left my room for a while because I needed to buy something important. Needless did I know that Anika already snuck inside. I knew right then and there that it was my fault she died. I forgot to lock the door.

I never knew I'd cry so much after I returned home.

BANG! My room exploded in an instant. And BANG! Anika died in an instant. I knew she got curious and touched the owl clay figure that was placed at the top of my desk… And then again, it was my fault she got interested in clay figures. Guilty? I have to say yes.

It was during that day too, that I discovered who I really was. The anger Okasan and Otosan felt when they found out the experiment that blew Anika up… It was all made by me. And everything was literally my fault. The moment Okasan shouted those words…

"You were never our son! You were just an orphan left by an unknown ninja ten years ago! We never had a baby because I had pregnancy problem. We tried to accept you as our own son!!! And look at what you've done! Finally… Our first and our own child… Anika… our daughter… She was our own! But look at what you've done to her! You killed her!!! You killed her you monster!!!"

I stood there. Frozen. Speechless.

S… So… That's why they were cold at me all this time… All this time… Ever since Anika was born… I thought for a moment. Suicide was all that's left inside my head. I never had any family from the start… They were fake, they were all lies…

I wanted to die right at that moment. Or worse, I wanted to kill both of them right at that moment. But my senses told me not to.

It was Anika.

Up until her death, she was with me. I felt her warm hug and sweet voice. I then remembered the small letter inserted at the side of my desk's cabinet inside the left ruins of my former room. Surprisingly, it was never burned.

I decided to leave the house that evening. I decided to be a chuunin and set off somewhere far away from Iwa. From that day on, I already cursed that village. I worked for the military and only for myself. I made clay bombs used for wars, but I didn't care. The whole perspective of what my life truly means changed from that day on. I myself changed. But the thoughts and memories of the one whom I only held close to my heart was never forgotten. Anika remained in my heart.

(A/N): End of chapter. It was short, kinda dramatic. But yeah…

Reviews please!

Next chapter: Chapter 17: A new Anika


	18. chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A new Anika**

(A/N): gosh, releases of the manga are so slow… I wanna see Hinata kick some butts! XO… sorry for the late update… I was out there… at the forums… busy defending my fellow NaruHina-tards… anyway, thanks for the reviews. It really made my day…XD

"So that's it… end of my stupid life's story…"

"…"

"Oi… Are you crying, un?"

"▪sniff▪… ▪sniff▪… I… Believe it wasn't… you're… ▪sniff▪… fault… Anika… died"

"Heh…"

"No, seriously… ▪sniff▪… I'm so sorry Deidara-kun… I know you're not a really bad person… ▪sniff▪… I… think we share the same pain… of… being rejected…."

"…You're from a noble clan, un… How can you be rejected?"

"I…It's a… long story…"

"…"

"▪sniff▪… ▪sniff▪…"

"Um… Yeah, sure… I won't ask, un… you need handkerchief?" Deidara then handed the crying Hyuuga a small piece of cloth.

"You… carry a handkerchief with you??"

"Ei… I'm a very hygienic person…" the artist slightly blushed. Hinata smiled.

"…Th…Thank… You…"

"It's nothing, un…"

"…"

"Sigh. Your face makes me guilty, un."

"Wha… What? I'm… I'm… sorry…"

"Yeah, stop apologizing …"

"…Don't worry… I do believe her death wasn't your fault…"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Umm… Can I ask? If… Anika would still be alive… Wha… What would she look like?"

"Indigo hair… just like yours… Except maybe hers would be shorter… The color of her eyes would be pure lavender, un… And… you know what… I think if she's still alive, you two would've been at the same age, un. We have a four years gap, so yeah… She'll have the same age as yours, un…"

"R… Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So you're 20?"

"H… Huh??? Y… Yeah… I guess so…"

"You… Don't look mature"

"What?! Is that an insult?"

"No! No! I'm sorry…" Hinata instantly apologized. She didn't want to insult her captor. Deidara just hissed.

"Sigh… Too much apologizing yet again… Heh… You were just like Anika…"

"…Y…You miss your sister?"

"Wh…What? Nah… I'm an akatsuki. Akatsuki never misses anyone."

"Being an akatsuki doesn't mean you have already forgotten people close to your heart."

"…" Deidara didn't reply. But a chuckle followed. Hinata instantly blushed.

"Hah… And now you're talking to me like you're my mother!"

"B… But—"

"And you're talking to me like we're really close."

"B… But—"

"Like you're not a prisoner."

"B… But—"

"Like you're not being held captive by the fearsome akatsuki!"

"…" Hinata didn't bother to say the 'but' word again. It was useless.

"Eheh… Just kidding, un. Don't take it seriously…"

"…"

"You crying?"

"…No…"

"Hmm… To make it up to you… I'll call you Anika from now on."

"Wh…What?!"

"Why? Something wrong? Since you talk like her, you look like her; you're the same age as her…"

"B… But… Wouldn't that make you feel guilty more?"

"Well, you said you believe I didn't kill her… right, un?"

"…"

"Hmm… Because your days are already counted, that should be okay for you, un… You should do something worthwhile at least before you die, un…"

"…" Hinata's heart pounded so hard with what the artist said.

"Ok Anika, I'm bored. Sing me a lullaby song…" Deidara ignored the Hyuuga's frozen state; He just started to tease her.

"N… no… I…"

"…"

"I… agree… I can be your little sister. But please… don't use Anika's name. She's… long gone already. We… Have to respect her long departed soul…"

"Wha… What? You serious?"

"I…think this is the least I can do to thank you for… not hurting me and talking to me despite you, being my captor."

"Er…" The artist slightly blushed as the Hyuuga finished her statement.

"…"

"Eheh… Ok, since you were grateful, I won't force you to sing, little sister, if you don't want to."

"Wha… What…"

"Yawn… Anyway, I'm tired… I need to sleep now, un. I think its midnight already."

"R… Really?"

"Yeah. You too, un. You should sleep already. Tomorrow will be a big day. Zetsu's coming."

"▪gulp▪ I… Understand…"

"Heh. Just kidding, un… The truth is, I'm not really sure when Zetsu's coming back." Deidara replied. Hinata let out a big sigh. The artist smiled.

"Yawn…. Good night little sister…"

"G… Goodnight…"

Hinata then lied down somewhere not too far away from where Deidara decided to sleep. The two lied down, parallel to each other; facing each other's backs.

"Ei little sister, don't I get an 'I love you niichan' before I snooze off? Anika used to always tell me that back then, un." Deidara teased before completely drifting off to sleep. What he said made Hinata blush so much of course.

"W… W… Wha… What…?" She stuttered.

"Haha… Just kidding, Hinata my little sister. Go to sleep… Good night, un…"

"…" The Hyuuga sighed in relief. _Another… Joke… Right?_

"G… Goodnight… Nii chan…" she muttered as she completely drifted off to sleep.

(A/N): Hmm… Looks like a sloppy chapter. Anyway… reviews please…

Next chapter: Chapter 18: Zetsu's Arrival


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Zetsu's Arrival**

(A/N): 6 words: Go look at my profile… NOW!!!  
—coughwillhelpyouvisualizeinthischaptercough—  
Ahem… anyway, thanks for all the reviews… just want you all to know that tcb has 20 chapters only. (Zomg!!!!! 20 chappies only?)… yeah I know, but I'm planning to make a sequel anyway, so don't panic.XP

"I… can sense his chakra…" whispered the artist while busy molding a small piece of clay.

"D… Deidara… Is… That… you?" Hinata asked. She had heard his voice echo all over the chamber room. This immediately woke her up.

"Hah… That's the first time I've heard you say my name after you wake up…" he replied, surprised with what the Hyuuga said.

She didn't react immediately though. Her head's still partly dozed off.

"Usually you'd speak of the kyuubi's name. I'd pretty guess you always dream of him, un. Well I guess now you dream of your nii-chan too, huh?"

"Wha… Wha… What???" The Hyuuga's sleepy head instantly reacted to what the akatsuki said. She knew he just teased him though, coz a chuckle followed.

"Just kidding little sister." He grinned.

"…" Hinata pouted. The artist continued what he was doing.

"How long have you been awake already?" The Hyuuga suddenly asked while gently rubbing her eyes.

"Just a few minutes earlier…" Deidara replied, but a blush instantly followed._ If she would've woken up before me, I knew she would've screamed._ He thought.

Coz previously, when he woke up, he found himself being hugged at the back by innocent little Hinata while sleeping at one corner of the room, not knowing how they ended up beside each other…

"Wh… What are you doing…?" The Hyuuga disrupted the sudden silence.

"Uh… You'll find out after I finish it…" Deidara hesitantly replied. He turned his back away from Hinata.

"It wouldn't explode, right?"

"No! Of course not, un…"

"…"

"Here, it's finished…" He then handed Hinata a piece of a beautifully molded piece of clay.

"It's… a… butterfly…" her eyes twinkled as she found herself fascinated by the akatsuki's work.

"It's a replica of what Anika asked me to mold, years ago…"

"Is it… for me?"

"Yeah, un…"

"Th… Thanks… It's pretty…"

"Keep it as a remembrance… ok, little sister?" Deidara grinned. Hinata nodded.

Minutes later, the wall door opened. The Hyuuga's heart pounded heavily.

Inside went Tobi. Hinata sighed in relief. The artist stood up quickly.

"How's your nap with Hina-chan, senpai???" The masked akatsuki greeted.

_Wha… What?_ Deidara confusingly thought. Tobi then handed him over his akatsuki ring.

"You… Tsss… I knew it, un!" The artist blushed as he quickly grabbed the blue ring held up high by his fellow akatsuki.

Tobi giggled. Hinata stared in confusion.

"Hehe… Anyway, I have news—" The masked akatsuki finally blurted out.

"Zetsu's here already." Deidara cut off. This made his captive instantly froze.

"Hmm… You felt his chakra too huh… Aww… This'll be bad news for Yuki-Onna!" Tobi answered, he walked towards the frightened Hyuuga and slightly tapped her shoulder.

"Of course, this'll be good news for akatsuki… But I guess for senpai…" He noticed the molded clay clutched inside Hinata's hand. She blushed and instantly hid it away from the masked akatsuki's sight.

"That'll be good news, Tobi…" Deidara answered. The cold reply let a tear fall down the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Your lie made Hina-chan cry, senpai…" Tobi squealed. The artist hissed.

"Tobi, just go tell Zetsu to get ready for the preparations… We'll just follow… Ok, un?" Deidara finished. The masked akatsuki didn't bother to argue. He just stood up and obediently walked out of the chamber room.

"Senpai… You better confess to Hina-chan before she dies… Ok?" He teased before disappearing.

"TOBI! YOU!!!" The artist shouted. Both left inside the room had their face blush completely.

"Listen, I'm sor—" Deidara turned around. He immediately apologized, remembering his previous cold reply.

"No, it's okay… I can understand" Hinata cut off.

"…" The captor was speechless. Guilty.  
But he felt guiltier when she stood up and handed him over the clay he just molded.

"D… Deidara… I… want to return this to you… because after I die… This'll just go to waste…"

"Wh… What…?" The artist was startled. Hinata insisted to return it to him, but he refused.

"Don't worry, un… I've finally decided… I won't let my little sister die… So you can still keep it." He finally answered. He returned the clay butterfly in her hands and held it slowly, then closed it gently, keeping the molded clay inside it, without squeezing it completely.

Hinata's face instantly turned red. Deidara blushed too, when he finally realized he held her hand for too long. He let go of it immediately, then walked out the door.

"Follow me, un… Zetsu's probably looking for you now…" He finally broke the deafening silence. Hinata followed immediately.

As the wall door closed though, the artist suddenly threw his own akatsuki ring inside.

"Wh… Why'd you do that?" The Hyuuga asked, surprised.

"Just wait, un… It'll be necessary." He replied.

(A/N): End of chapter. Haha. Short chappy. Reviews guys!

Next chapter: Chapter 19: The Rescue


	20. chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Rescue**

(A/N): thanks for all the fantastic reviews!!! I love you all!! XD spread the deihina luv!!! lolXD

The two finally arrived at the place where Zetsu, Tobi, and the 6-tailed jinchuuriki were located. Hinata nervously approached the plant figured akatsuki. _He… M…M…Must be… Zetsu…_ She thought.

"So she's the Hyuuga??" The white part of the plant akatsuki asked. "Must be…" the black part of him instantly replied.

_Two personalities??_ Hinata thought to herself, amazed.

"So how will you do the byakugan transfer, un?" Deidara finally asked.

"We need three akatsuki rings first" The black part of Zetsu answered.

"So… We can use our three rings then?" Tobi interrupted.

"I left mine back at the Hyuuga's room…" Deidara blurted out. Hinata looked at him, surprised. _But he… left it on purpose…_

"Tsk… Tobi, lend your ring to Deidara to open up the door there… Deidara, hurry up and get that ring of yours." Zetsu's white part finally suggested. The artist obediently followed, and left without any complains. Tobi chuckled though. _Tss… senpai's stalling time… _an unsure thought popped in his mind.

Back inside the chamber room

_Augh… Those Konoha nins are too slow, un…_ The artist thought to himself. He already found his ring but, he's not leaving the room yet. He sensed all the while that the Konoha nins were coming soon to rescue Hinata. He just left his ring inside coz he knew they'd need more time. He helped them stall time.

Minutes later…

"They're here…" Deidara grinned as he left the room, finally.

Back at Tobi's and Zetsu's…

"HINATA!!! We're here to save you!!!" The kyuubi and the rest of team seven suddenly appeared before the enemies' eyes.

"Shino was right… Not much akatsukis… I guess this isn't their real hideout…" Sai commented.

"…The 9-tailed jinchuuriki??? How'd you manage to find us???" Tobi shouted back. Naruto chuckled.

"Let's just say a friend of that Hyuuga manage to put on her some bugs that'll help us track her down." Kakashi was the one who replied. Both akatsukis were startled. Hinata was startled. _Shi… Shino… Thanks…_

"Too bad, un" The artist sarcastically replied. Deidara finally appeared.

"Tss… Deidara, if you could have just returned here faster, then we could've already finished transferring the byakugan… Now look at those irritating Konoha ninjas! You take care of them!" The black Zetsu interrupted.

"With pleasure." The artist cheerfully replied.

"YOU! You're going to pay big time!" Naruto grinned as he yelled towards the direction of the blonde akatsuki.

_Please no…_ Hinata prayed quietly. She was kinda worried her crush would kill Deidara. She wanted to tell them he's not a really bad person. That in fact, she kinda noticed that he helped team 7 stall time. _He… He didn't want me to die..._

"Kakashi-sensei… Hinata—"

"Sure." The masked jounin knew what to do. In an instant, he activated his sharingan and has already appeared behind the standing Hyuuga.

"We'll finish this mission successfully this time." Kakashi whispered. He carried Hinata; and disappeared quickly, returning beside the rest of team 7 in one blink of an eye.

"Hinata, Are you alright?" Sakura asked, inspecting if the Hyuuga had any wounds inflicted on. She shook her head, and then thanked everyone in team 7. Naruto looked back and smiled at her; she blushed in an instant.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… There goes our Hyuuga." The white part of Zetsu suddenly blurted out.

"Heh… Sorry… Didn't see him coming." Tobi lied. _Senpai'll need to thank me for that._ He thought, evilly. It was a lie that the masked akatsuki didn't see Kakashi coming. Coz as far as everyone in akatsuki knows, Tobi also possesses the sharingan.

"Ugh… We'll go outside… Just call us after you finish them off…" The black part of Zetsu finished. He disappeared in an instant, carrying the 6-tailed jinchuuriki with him.

"Shoot! We forgot about the jinchuuriki!" Sai suddenly noticed. Kakashi hissed.

"Don't worry… We'll get him after we finish those two off." Naruto answered, staying positive.

"Tss… You already got your Hyuuga back. We won't let you have the 6-tailed jinchuuriki this time." Deidara yelled, molding a piece of clay which he was planning to detonate right inside the cave. _The jounin… with his sharingan, they'll manage to get out of this cave, un…_ He secretly thought. It was all going according to plan.

"S… Senpai…" Tobi whispered. He noticed the bomb his senpai's about to set off.

"Shoot! He'll blow this place up!" Kakashi suddenly shouted. The whole team was surprised.

"No way! He's cheating!" Naruto replied.

"Clever trick..." Sai continued.

"Hurry! We need to get out of this place!" The jounin finished.

"NO!!! But then… He'll blow himself… up…" Hinata suddenly blurted out.

"Why? Is there something wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked. But the Hyuuga immediately shook her head in denial.

"Until then… Hinata…" The artist had his last glimpse of the Hyuuga before he finally blew the whole place up. Fortunately, she too, was looking at him, and they stared at each other the whole time before the team left the place completely. _See you… Deidara…_ Hinata whispered, hoping that he and Tobi would be alright.

"What a tragic ending…" Tobi giggled. He witnessed the whole 'slow-mode staring moment thing' his senpai and his Yuki-Onna had.

BANG!

In an instant, the whole place collapsed. The team managed to escape meters away from the huge explosion.

"Wonder if they died…" Sai blurted out.

"What a crazy rescue mission…" The medic nin replied.

"At least we managed to rescue Hina—Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto continued. But he suddenly noticed the Hyuuga quietly sobbing.

"I… It's nothing Naruto-kun… I'm just… glad…" She lied.

"That's good—ttebayo" the kyuubi smiled.

"Ready to go back to Konoha?" Kakashi finally asked. Everyone happily agreed in reply.

(A/N): End of chapter! Mwahahahahaha this was suppose to be a cliffhanger, coz I didn't include what happened to Tobi and Deidara after the explosion. Originally, I was planning to put it, but nah, I wanna know your reactions.

So there: REVIEWS PLEASE! XP

Next chapter: Chapter 20: Final Chapter: It all ends with a faint.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: It all ends with a faint**

(A/N): The sequel I'm going to make is actually where the whole DeiHina moments would actually happen. TCB was just an 'introduction' thing on why the hell they got hooked up with each other. I wanna take things slowly coz I believe it's necessary to formulate a good story. That's why as far as you can see; I update a lot because I want the readers to already get to the interesting parts. And well, I love making people wait.(Sasori will hate me for that)… Don't you think being thrilled is such a wonderful feeling? Hah. I know I do…XD…. And yeah, that's also the reason why 5 chapters have already been written, and still, I don't get a lot of reviews. -coughKHSCcough- Interesting parts come in later, and that's the way I wanted it. -coughit'scalledkishi'swaycough- people think it's boring but wait 'til you get to the later chapters. Patience is a virtue.

Meters away from the explosion…

"That was close, senpai! You owe me your life…"

"Augh… Tobi… Is that you?"

"Yeah and you look all ragged… You're one real crazy artist."

"Heh… I know un…"

"You left her a keepsake?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool!"

"Tss…"

Back in Konoha- Tsunade's office…

"Good job team 7… It's such a waste you forgot all about the 6-tailed jinchuuriki though." The Godaime complimented.

"Um, yeah… That was such a waste…" Kakashi answered. Sai nodded.

"So where's Naruto?" Tsunade noticed.

"At the hospital… I think he's with Kiba and Hinata. They're gonna visit Shino today." Sakura replied.

"Shino's okay now, right?" Sai asked.

"Yep… I heard Kurenai-sensei visited him yesterday. She got relieved Hinata's safe…" the medic nin answered

"Even her cousin and her father got worried. They were relieved just now." Sai added.

"And it all started because of the mission I gave team 8." Tsunade interrupted.

"But it led us to the Akatsuki's lair, right?" Sai continued.

"Too bad it wasn't their real hideout." Kakashi finished.

"Oh well… back to tracking them down then." The Godaime replied.

"But then… that means… Akatsuki won't stop until they track down ninjas with byakugans right?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, you're right… So we're still strict on giving the Hyuuga's missions." Tsunade calmly answered.

"Man, what a pain…" Sai complained. Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"Their hunt for jinchuurikis will never stop… Those Akatsukis…" Tsunade finished.

Konoha Hospital…

"Shino!!!" A loud Kiba yelled.

"A… Ahhh… Hinata… You're okay now?" The bug genius was startled.

"Yeah! Team 7 saved her of course!!!" Naruto boasted. The just Hyuuga smiled and placed the fruit-filled basket they brought for Shino on top of the table.

"How're you?" She asked.

"Fine… Thanks…" Shino replied. The three decided to sit on the chairs placed around Shino's bed as they talked about everything that had happened during the mission.

"Too bad Akamaru and I weren't there… We could've rescued Hinata with the 6-tailed jinchuuriki included." Kiba blurted out, taunting Naruto.

"What??! Yeah right-ttebayo" he answered. The two loud ninjas fought over a stupid what-if situation while Hinata just giggled.

"Hinata… can you please give me one glass of water?" Shino suddenly requested. The Hyuuga didn't hesitate though; she obediently followed.

But as soon as she stood up… something fell from her pocket. It was the molded clay butterfly.

"NO!!! WILL IT EXPLODE?! Naruto suddenly panicked, he noticed that it was made from the clay the blonde akatsuki uses.

"Hinata?? Why'd you have something like that?" Kiba asked.

"Gah!!!! A… Ano…" Her face turned bright red. She immediately picked it up and returned it inside her pocket.

"Did he mold it for you?" Shino added. He was talking about the artist.

"I… It was a—"

"Is that a threat or something??? Will he detonate that… that… thingy if you escape or what?" Naruto suddenly cut off.

"Naruto's right Hinata... Get rid of that …" Kiba nodded.

"No!!! A… Ano… He's a really nice person… he… I mean… no!!! no!!! what I meant was… That… b…but…" The Hyuuga defended.

"Haha… Hinata you're blushing…" Kiba noticed.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

"Hmm… you like an enemy?" Shino blurted out. Naruto and Kiba's jaws dropped.

"NO!" Hinata squealed in denial.

"Yeah! There's no way Hinata would like an enemy!!! Stop jumping into conclusions-ttebayo!!" The kyuubi agreed as he pouted.

"Tsss… You're just jealous Naruto…" Kiba teased.

"Nani-ttebayo???!!!"

"Hah. You're blushing!" The dog boy insulted more.

"No I'm not…"

"You also like Hinata?" Shino joined Kiba in teasing the kyuubi. Hinata heard it all and her whole face turned red in an instant.

_N…No way… Naruto… likes… m…me…?_

THUMP!

Everyone was startled when the Hyuuga fell down the floor

"Hinata fainted!!!!" Naruto yelled. Shino and Kiba just chuckled.

"That's just like her…" the two said in unison.

(A/N): End of Story.

See you all in the sequel.XD…

(Which, I am going to create after 2 weeks or so….)

.i.still.need.to.think.

-I know how to start it, but I dunno how to end it…XO...-gets frustrated-


End file.
